The Darkest Night
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Sequel to Return Of The Fellowship! Motarasu reveals his true form... Can Legolas and Seiren defeat him? Slash between A/L! The epilogue is now up! Review if you want a second sequel!
1. Prologue

Note: None of these are my original characters except for Aradia and Angadae. The rest all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. This takes place five years after ROTF! Shounen ai between Aragorn/Legolas! Legolas will be OOC most of this fic!  
  
The Darkest Night  
  
Prologue  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn stood there, shaking. "Why, Legolas?" he whispered. His face was ashen as he stared at his Elven lover.  
  
"It isn't that I'm turning against you, Aragorn. It's just that I think it's time for me to move on," Legolas said. "My kingdom has been suffering because of everything else."  
  
Aragorn grabbed him hard and looked into Legolas's green eyes. "What the hell kind of an excuse is that?" he snapped. Pain and hurt were coursing through him.  
  
Legolas looked back impassively. "I leave for Mirkwood at dawn, Aragorn. Please give me love to Aradia." The elf turned and walked away, exiting the room.  
  
Aragorn was incredulous and hurt much more than he'd ever hurt in his entire life. He sank into his chair and wept. How could Legolas just turn his back on him after being together for five years?  
  
An unknown figure with black hair and piercing red eyes smiled as he watched King Elessar grieving. He turned and left silently, following Legolas. Magic soured through the air.  
  
Legolas was sitting in his room, packing his things silently. Pain coursed through him as well. He slowly finished and sat down in a chair. He buried his face in his hands, as tears began to stream down his face.  
  
God, Aragorn, I'm sorry, Legolas had silently screamed as he'd broken up with the one he loved more than anything in the world. But it's the only way…  
  
His door opened. Legolas wiped his tears away and looked at the figure who stood in the doorway, wrapped in darkness.  
  
Tension mounted in the elf as the figure walked in and touched his face.  
  
"Well done, Legolas," the figure hissed.  
  
Legolas looked up at the figure. "Come to gloat?" he said neutrally.  
  
"Indeed," the person whispered.  
  
"You will do as you promised?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Yes. I always reward those who do as they are told," the evil voice purred.  
  
Legolas flinched and turned his back to the figure. "I didn't have much choice," he said.  
  
"I know. I will see you at dawn, Legolas, past the borders." The figure turned and walked out.  
  
Legolas nodded mutely. He looked after the solitary figure, his face pale. He'd never felt so distraught or despaired before in his life, not even when he'd been a prisoner of Angadae five years ago.  
  
Aragorn did not know. He couldn't know that a new person had been brought into darkness, and that the person was controlling him, forcing him to do his bidding. Aragorn would find all of this out much too late.  
  
And that was what Legolas was afraid of.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Shadow In The Light

Note: None of these are my original creations except for Angadae, Aradia, and the new unknown foe! Shounen ai between Legolas and Aragorn! Legolas is OOC in this fic! Elvish speech is in ' '! The chapters alternate in different POV!  
  
Shadow In The Light  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
****************  
  
Legolas  
  
****************  
  
God, I hurt so bad. But what made it worse was seeing how Aragorn had taken it.  
  
I damned the one who had done this to me. He had complete control over me. I could not say or do anything without his permission.  
  
If only I hadn't let my focus on the spell I'd cast to bind the darkness years ago slip. This nightmare might have been avoided entirely.  
  
Who was I kidding? I no longer had the power now that I'd had then. The one I'd merged my soul with in the light of Eärendil's star was gone, and I was only myself again. I could no longer wield its powers. The Ring of Light glinted on a chain around my neck. I could no longer use it, either.  
  
It was all a plan, designed to strike when my focus was weakened. He'd planned it all to loosen my grasp and destroy the binding spell.  
  
And he'd succeeded. The spell had been shattered and the darkness released once more.  
  
The first thing he'd done was place a spell on me, to control me and keep me from telling anyone.  
  
I was a prisoner inside of my own body. I fought long and hard to regain control daily, but I could not.  
  
It was entirely up to Aragorn to find out, before it was too late. For bare moments, I almost managed to break free. But it was never enough time to say anything that could warn my lover.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, my jailer also held Aradia within his grasp. He'd threatened to kill her if I continued fighting the spell so much, for he could not keep the spell up indefinitely.  
  
Aragorn, I wish I could go to you. I wish I could tell you everything. But I can't.  
  
****************  
  
Aragorn  
  
****************  
  
I didn't understand this at all. Why was Legolas doing this?  
  
I'd known something was wrong with him; had known, in fact, for months now. But it seemed that every time he tried to tell me what was wrong, he was cut off by something. He hadn't slept for nights, either. He was pale all the time and rarely ate.  
  
I sat in my room, shaken. Thoughts flashed through my mind.  
  
I knew that Legolas had become distant and had withdrawn from me. At odd times, I saw a flash of pain in his eyes as he looked at me. As if he were pleading or asking me for help. Help with what, I wondered.  
  
I hadn't seen this coming, though. This was a complete shock to me.  
  
Something definitely had to be wrong with Legolas. But he wouldn't tell me. And now he was leaving and returning to his Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood.  
  
I didn't buy the excuses he'd tried to give me.  
  
Legolas knew that, as well. He knew that I wanted a better explanation.  
  
This hurt much worse than when Arwen had died.  
  
What could be going through Legolas's mind? Was he truly that worried about the state of Mirkwood? Why wouldn't he confide in me and tell me what troubled him so?  
  
Legolas, please tell me why…  
  
****************  
  
Normal POV  
  
****************  
  
Legolas was up earlier than dawn, for he had not slept at all last night.  
  
Right now, he was being dragged through the hallways by the spell which had been cast on him.  
  
Stop this, he pleaded with the darkness inside of him. Anyone who could have seen him would definitely know that something was wrong.  
  
Sweat ran down Legolas's forehead as he walked along against his will, with one hand touching the wall.  
  
Get out of my mind, Legolas shouted.  
  
Stop being so defiant, Legolas, a voice hissed back. You cannot fight me.  
  
Pain soured through Legolas's entire body. He clenched his hands into fists, leaning against the wall as waves of agony shot through him for countless moments. But Legolas did not give his tormentor the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.  
  
Aragorn was walking through a hallway when he saw Legolas slumped against the wall, as if he were in pain.  
  
Pain along with concern went through him at the sight of the beautiful elf.  
  
He walked over and gently placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. The elf wasn't even looking at him. His eyes were closed as he trembled slightly with pain.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes through the agony that seared over him and saw Aragorn standing there, looking at him with concern on his face.  
  
The elf hissed softly. Pain was written across his face and in his eyes. Through the pain, he reached out and kissed Aragorn hard. As the pain began to recede within Legolas, Aragorn responded to the kiss with fire.  
  
'No matter what, I will always love you, Aragorn. I do this for you,' Legolas whispered softly in Elvish. 'Where there is light, there is darkness, Aragorn. Remember that.' Legolas ran away, before anyone else came along.  
  
Aragorn stood there, frozen. He was really confused now. If Legolas truly loved him, then why was he leaving?  
  
A small figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Father, are you all right?" Aradia asked him gently. She had the beauty of her mother, and the will of her father. Her eyes were full of compassion.  
  
"I will be, my daughter," Aragorn said. He embraced his almost eleven-year- old daughter tightly.  
  
She hugged him back. "I'm sure the two of you will work things out again, father." Her silver-blue eyes shone with sorrow.  
  
"Why are you here, Aradia?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"I had another dream, father." Aradia's face was slightly pale. Her visions were always accurate.  
  
"What was the dream this night?" Aragorn stroked Aradia's dark hair, so like his own.  
  
"Legolas was in it. He wore the white robes he had from when he was trapped within Shadow Mountain. But another figure stood with him, with red eyes, and his evil shadow hung over Legolas, who could not escape it."  
  
That was a confusing dream, in Aragorn's opinion.  
  
"I am worried about my king as well, King Elessar."  
  
Aragorn and Aradia had not heard the red-haired elf known as Ullin approach them silently. The elf stood before them, with his red hair tied back. He wore dark green clothes, and looked solemn.  
  
"I may only be five hundred years old," Ullin said quietly, "But I know when something is wrong. My king has changed. And tis not for the best."  
  
Aragorn was surprised to hear that Ullin was so young. Legolas had told him that Ullin was the captain of his guards. Most of the guards were over two thousand years old. His respect went up a notch for the elf.  
  
However, he focused on what the elf had said.  
  
"I have noticed it as well," Aragorn admitted. "Yet he does not say what is wrong."  
  
"Princess Aradia's dream troubles me more," Ullin continued, as he looked at the young girl. "I have seen my king speaking with someone whom I do not know, for I never saw a face."  
  
Aradia blushed slightly. She was very fond of Ullin, who tolerated her good- naturedly as a tag-a-long.  
  
"And I can tell you one thing, King Elessar. My king does not ride to Mirkwood this night," Ullin told him, as he brushed his long red hair out of his eyes.  
  
Aragorn frowned. "He told me he was returning to Mirkwood with you at dawn."  
  
"Why would Legolas lie about where he's going?" Aradia asked thoughtfully. "Unless it's someplace dangerous and he doesn't want father following him."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Ullin said, smiling at Aradia, who blushed again. "I only have one clue. My king mentioned something about a 'shadow of the past' in his sleep a few nights ago." His eyes were grim. "And my king has left. I saw him ere I came here. He rode off alone, as if someone chased him."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "It will take some time to figure out what it means, Ullin."  
  
Ullin nodded. "And my king rides alone. I am under orders to stay here and protect both of you."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I shall have Gandalf called for," he decided aloud. "If anyone can figure out this riddle of shadows, he can. I'm too weary for such discussions tonight."  
  
Ullin nodded. "I am to escort you and the princess back to your rooms."  
  
Aragorn nodded, but his thoughts were focused on Legolas. What secret could the elf be hiding?  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Allies of Light And Dark

Note: Any character, place, or thing that you don't recognize is mine! The rest belong to the almighty writer, J.R.R. Tolkien. *bows before him* Elvish speech is in ' '. I'm using Japanese words for the bad guys, and some of the good guys. Hope you know them… if not, tell me in a review and I'll post the meanings. This gives a little more plot information, ok? I'll focus more on Aragorn and Legolas next chapter, but I wanted everyone to understand the plot better. Enjoy!  
  
Allies of Light and Dark  
  
Part 2  
  
********************************  
  
The Borders of Aragorn's Kingdom  
  
********************************  
  
Legolas rode away from the castle in pain and sorrow. He could only pray that Aragorn would figure out what he'd meant when Legolas had told him that 'Where there is light, there is darkness.'  
  
The elf could not do much more than that. The spell was activated once more, and Legolas was trapped again, a prisoner in his own mind.  
  
Somebody help me, Legolas's soul cried out. His body was being used as a puppet, for what ever the evil ones wished him to do.  
  
Legolas had reached the border now and was forced to dismount against his will.  
  
The Kokuei strode forward and bound Legolas's hands behind his back.  
  
Legolas stood there helplessly when he suddenly felt the spell weaken. He jerked free and began to run. Of course, Legolas didn't get very far. He was grabbed and pinned to the ground. An evil voice taunted him.  
  
"Must you make things so difficult, Legolas?" the figure who haunted him asked.  
  
"You wouldn't respect me if I didn't try, Motarasu Makura," Legolas retorted.  
  
"I shall have to punish you for your defiance," Motarasu said, feigning sadness. He gestured and a spell was cast.  
  
Pain wracked through Legolas, who did gritted his teeth and held on through it. That was what made Motarasu so furious with him; no matter how much Legolas was hurt, he never cried out in pain, even as his world went black and blood flowed from cuts.  
  
A light shone around Legolas, shielding him from the agony and pain.  
  
Motarasu hissed, "Do not interfere, Mikomi!"  
  
A small figure in light appeared over Legolas's unconscious body; the same figure that had merged with Legolas years ago. At the same time, the Ring of Light shone with power.  
  
"Do not seek to destroy him then, Motarasu. Legolas has my protection, and while I may not be able to keep you from taking control of him, I can stop you from hurting him," Mikomi said, an inner strength in his voice. "Soon, he and I will merge as one again. And you will not stand a chance."  
  
"So you say now," Motarasu said. "I can do whatever I want to the elf. He is the key to releasing the full power of darkness."  
  
"I will not allow that," Mikomi said wisely. "And neither will my friends."  
  
"Go away, Mikomi. It's tiresome to talk to someone who's dead," Motarasu said, pretending to yawn. "You are powerless."  
  
Mikomi gently touched Legolas's face. The walls that separated their two minds were being torn down daily by Motarasu, and it was taking its toll on the elf, who looked weak and pale.  
  
Soon, Legolas, we will be one again, and you will be free, Mikomi said to the motionless elf. I hope you can hold on until then. Mikomi then faded away.  
  
Motarasu laughed evilly. "Carry him, kokuei. And do not harm him further. Legolas must be able to perform the spell for us."  
  
The Kokuei did as they were told. Legolas was slung over the shoulder of one of the dark creatures and carried away.  
  
Legolas's horse had run off when he dismounted, because of the pure evil that Motarasu possessed.  
  
Nekura came riding up on a black horse. She dismounted and knelt before her lord…her husband…and her king.  
  
"My lord," she said, waiting for permission to rise.  
  
He granted it. "What news, Nekura?" They walked along, Nekura just behind her dark lord.  
  
"The human is suspicious. His daughter had a disturbing vision about the elf. It is my opinion that they should be killed, both of them. Elessar has sent for Gandalf to answer a riddle that the elf gave him. He calls for the rest of the Fellowship as well." Nekura knew that the news was not good, so she prepared herself.  
  
"I see. What of the traitor Angadae? Has he been located?" Motarasu tucked the news she'd given him away in the back of his mind.  
  
"Aye, my lord. Angadae is currently under guard at Rivendell. My spies could find no way inside to reach him, and it would not do much good, even if a way could be found in."  
  
"Explain," Motarasu said coldly.  
  
"I have determined, from what Lord Elrond says, that Angadae is no longer bound to darkness. The elf released him from it when he cast the binding spell. The spell was shattered, but Angadae was not near that day. It is unlikely that he can be possessed again," Nekura said.  
  
Motarasu nodded. "He is expendable, then." An evil smile crossed his face. "Have the human and child killed."  
  
"At once." Nekura jumped on her horse again and rode off, after bowing.  
  
A few hours later…  
  
**********************  
  
Aragorn's Kingdom  
  
**********************  
  
A piercing scream rang through the early morning light.  
  
Aragorn jumped out of bed and grabbed Anduril. He then ran to Aradia's room, his sword unsheathed.  
  
Ullin raced into the Princess's room with his own sword drawn.  
  
Aradia struggled against a humongous black creature, who struck at her with a knife. Ullin deflected it and stood in front of the child.  
  
More creatures poured into the room, as Aragorn burst through the door, as well.  
  
The red-headed elf slashed and sliced at the creature.  
  
Aragorn began an offensive on the creatures, gutting one and stabbing another. He then whirled and attacked the one who was creeping up behind him.  
  
He ducked, dodged, and struck down another. Aragorn had not lost any sword skills, though he had not fought a battle like this for some time. Now the King fought to protect his only child.  
  
Ullin kept the princess behind him, as he killed many of the creatures. Legolas himself had instructed Ullin in fighting, and it showed as his sword clashed with the creature's. He ducked a blow and stabbed the creature directly through the heart. It fell down dead.  
  
Another scream made him turn. Aradia was trapped against the wall as another creature struck downwards with the knife.  
  
Ullin tackled the creature from behind and moved his arm in the way of the knife. Blood splattered everywhere as he finally killed it by stabbing through its throat.  
  
Aragorn finished the creatures he was fighting, before he ran over to his daughter. "Are you all right, honey?" he asked, as he took her in his arms.  
  
The rest of the creatures fled. The child's defenders were too strong for them.  
  
Aradia breathed hard. "I'm all right, father," she said, gasping for air.  
  
"That was interesting," Ullin muttered as he stood. "Are you all right, your highness? Aradia?"  
  
"We're fine. Are you well?" Aragorn asked, seeing blood gushing from the elf's arm  
  
"Tis not much, Elessar," Ullin said. "I shall visit the Healers after a safe place is found for the Princess."  
  
"I will take her to my room for the night, Ullin. Thank you for coming to her rescue," Aragorn said gratefully.  
  
"I could do no less," Ullin said gently. "For my king loves you both and you are a family." He bowed to them.  
  
Aragorn picked Aradia up and carried her to his room.  
  
Ullin walked them down there and made sure they got there safely. He then left Elessar and Aradia, and headed to the Healers.  
  
Once his arm was cleaned and bandaged, Ullin walked to an empty corridor. A faint blue glow shone around him now.  
  
'Your warning nearly came to late, Mikomi,' Ullin said softly in Elvish, as he touched the shard of crystal that hung around his neck. The crystal shone with a light.  
  
Ullin's features changed slightly, to a taller figure, still with long, red hair. Except his eyes were a beautiful, brilliant blue.  
  
'I know. But I didn't learn that he planned to kill them until a little while ago,' Mikomi told him. 'You will continue to watch over them, won't you, Seiren?'  
  
'Of course, Mikomi. This elf is fond of them,' Seiren said. 'And they are good people.'  
  
'So Ullin does not know, either?' Mikomi asked.  
  
Seiren shook his head. 'He has no idea. Let me know when you have more information, Mikomi. Until then, I will guard the king and princess.'  
  
'So mote it be,' Mikomi said.  
  
The crystal's light faded, and Ullin returned to normal.  
  
"How did I get here?" he wondered. He shrugged and left, to go stand guard outside of Aragorn's room.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Return Of The Light

Note: Any character you don't recognize is mine! The rest all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien! Elvish speech is in ' '. Takes place about 2 days after 'Allies'.  
  
Return of the Light  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
*********************  
  
Legolas's Mind  
  
*********************  
  
Legolas was surrounded by darkness, and couldn't escape it. The darkness hounded him as he ran from it, trying to find a way to escape.  
  
A light began to glow in front of him. It was the figure that had given him the wish five years ago.  
  
'It's you,' Legolas whispered in Elvish. 'I thought you'd… left.'  
  
'No, Legolas, I've been here, inside of you. Call me Mikomi,' the ethereal being said gently.  
  
'Why didn't you help me, Mikomi?' Legolas asked.  
  
'I did the best I could. You are awakening once more, Legolas. Eärendil's light is still yours alone to command. Embrace it, Legolas,' Mikomi told him. 'It will free you from the spells that have made you a prisoner inside of yourself.'  
  
A brilliant ball of white light shone in Mikomi's hands as he held it towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas reached out and took it.  
  
Light flashed around him and he returned to consciousness.  
  
********************  
  
Aragorn's Castle  
  
********************  
  
Ullin strode towards King Elessar's Council room, wearing a short green shirt and matching leggings.  
  
Gandalf was right behind him, as was Gimli. The rest of the Fellowship had already arrived and were with the king.  
  
Ullin despaired at having to tell the king even worse news, as he knocked on the door.  
  
When Aragorn said, "Enter," Ullin opened the door and motioned for the wizard and dwarf to proceed. After they were inside, Ullin himself entered.  
  
Aragorn looked up from where he and the Hobbits were talking.  
  
"Your majesty, Gandalf the White and Gimli the Dwarf have arrived."  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn said absentmindedly. He saw Ullin was gesturing to him unobtrusively.  
  
The king frowned but stood and walked over to the young red-headed elf. "What is it?"  
  
Ullin's face was pale and grim. "My king's Elven horse has returned- albeit riderless," he said in a low voice.  
  
Aragorn swore softly. "His horse would not leave him willingly-"  
  
"-unless something was very wrong," Ullin finished for him.  
  
The Fellowship looked at the two as they spoke quietly.  
  
"We're going to search for him, Ullin. We will bring your king back to you," Aragorn said, seeing how stricken the elf was.  
  
"I am not only worried about my king and what he means to Mirkwood," Ullin said. "He is a friend and saved my life once."  
  
Aragorn nodded once. "All the same, he will be freed."  
  
"What can I do to help?" Ullin asked. "My king wished for me to protect you."  
  
"Take Aradia to Rivendell," Aragorn told him. "Explain as much as you must to Elrond to ensure Aradia's safety. I want this to remain a secret. As far as everyone else knows, my daughter is here."  
  
Ullin nodded slowly. "Should I find you afterwards? You might need my aid in freeing my king, and my primary orders were to keep you safe. I cannot do that if I am not with you."  
  
Aragorn was a little surprised at his words. It was as if Ullin knew something that he didn't. "As you wish, Ullin. Find us afterwards."  
  
Ullin nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room to fetch the little princess.  
  
Gandalf looked at Aragorn. "Are you sure you can trust him, Elessar?" he asked, uneasy.  
  
"Ullin saved Aradia's life, Gandalf, and took a nasty gash for it," Aragorn informed him. "He can be trusted.  
  
"I saw no bandages on the elf's arms," Gimli said, a bit puzzled.  
  
As Aragorn turned to look at him sharply, he realized that Gimli was right. Ullin hadn't had any bandages, yet Aragorn had seen the wound for himself two days ago.  
  
He heard the sounds of a galloping horse and looked out of the window.  
  
What seemed to be a single figure on a chestnut-colored horse was galloping hard towards his borders. A dark green cloak told him that it was Ullin. Wisps of dark hair showed that Aradia was with him.  
  
What held Aragorn's attention more were the dark riders who galloped after him, apparently in pursuit.  
  
"Damn," Aragorn snapped.  
  
Frodo stared at him in shock.  
  
"We need to go after him," Aragorn told the group. "Ullin hasn't even left my borders and he's already being pursued. They must be after Aradia."  
  
They nodded and stood, following Aragon as he led the way to their rooms.  
  
"Pack quickly," he said. "We must catch him before the dark riders do."  
  
Less than ten minutes later, the Fellowship rode off once more.  
  
***************  
  
The Camp  
  
***************  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and looked around. He felt strong and powerful now, but he needed to replace the Ring of Light on his hand once more. He was lucky that Motarasu was scouting ahead with Nekura.  
  
He had bruises and blood running from cuts on him, but he was alive.  
  
The ones that guarded him weren't even watching, for Legolas was bound tightly to a tree. The kokuei were eating and laughing amongst themselves.  
  
Legolas murmured a soft spell, and his hands glowed with light dimly enough so that his captors didn't see it. He touched the ropes with his glowing hands and they snapped. Legolas did the same to his feet and stood. The Ring of Light he removed from its chain and placed on his index finger once more.  
  
One of the Kokuei turned towards him.  
  
Legolas quickly spoke another spell, which left them unconscious. He then ran off into the night, his bare skin glowing like the moon.  
  
'I swear I will find you, Aragorn,' Legolas said softly in Elvish as he made his escape.  
  
A brilliant flash of light caught Legolas's attention. He followed it to its source and saw a strange sight.  
  
A red-haired figure with blue eyes flung lightning behind him at his pursuers as he galloped away on his horse. Young Aradia was fast asleep, encircled by one of his arms.  
  
"You will not have her while I live!" Seiren told them.  
  
Legolas murmured his own spell and flung a dazzling ball of light directly at the figures in black. It left them blind, so they scattered off.  
  
Seiren pulled up for a moment. "Tis good to see you alive and well, Legolas. Aragorn and the Company are behind me, so I must continue on my quest to see Princess Aradia safely to Rivendell ere they see me."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Go with my blessing, my friend. Take care of her and yourself."  
  
Seiren nodded and galloped off once more.  
  
Legolas was exhausted. He hadn't used these spells in so long that it severely drained his magic abilities. He continued walking, knowing it was not safe to rest here.  
  
After walking for nearly half an hour, he heard the sounds of horses approaching. He looked up warily.  
  
Aragorn saw a solitary figure standing alone in front of them. The figure's skin shone, showing off bruises and dried blood. He looked thin and pale.  
  
"Are you friend or foe?" Gimli asked.  
  
"You tell me, stupid dwarf," Legolas said softly before collapsing on the ground.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn jumped off his horse and ran to his lover. He knelt down beside him and took the weak elf in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas whispered. "I- I couldn't help it, Aragorn."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked. "You're hurt." He gently touched the bruises and cuts on Legolas's face.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I tried- I tried to tell you many times, Aragorn." Tears shone in his eyes, which Aragorn looked at closely. He knew the light in the elf's emerald eyes meant.  
  
"Tried to tell me what, Legolas?" Aragorn asked gently.  
  
"Motarasu-" His voice broke off again, as Legolas took a deep breath.  
  
Gandalf tensed at that name. So did Gimli. Aragorn and the Hobbits looked puzzled.  
  
"Motarasu Makura has been controlling me for nearly six months, my love." Legolas leaned against Aragorn, relieved to finally be able to speak the truth.  
  
"How?" Aragorn questioned. "Why?"  
  
"He shattered the spell I used to bind the darkness and made me a prisoner. But I was able to resist slightly," Legolas whispered. "Then he said he'd kill you and Aradia if I didn't break up with you. And the spell prevented me from being able to tell you what was going on."  
  
Aragorn took Legolas in his arms, holding him close. "Everything will be all right," he said quietly.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, it won't. Motarasu wants me to release the total darkness of chaos. He's not going to give up so easily."  
  
"He won't harm you," Aragorn vowed. "I know that I won't let him, and I don't think any of our friends will. Besides, I promised Ullin that I would bring you back safely."  
  
A strange look entered into Legolas's eyes. "Why did you send Seiren to take Aradia to Rivendell?" he asked his lover. "I told him to protect you."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Who is Seiren? I sent Ullin to take Aradia to Lord Elrond."  
  
"Ullin is both Seiren and himself, like I am both Mikomi and myself," Legolas murmured weakly. "He's like me… and one of my trusted friends. Because of who he is, I was able to warn him to watch over you, should something happen to me."  
  
"Touching reunion," a strange voice said. "But I'm afraid that the elf must come with us."  
  
Numerous black creatures emerged from the shadows.  
  
Legolas tensed. "Those are Kegare, Aragorn. Only my sword, your sword and daggers, and Gimli's axe will hurt them." The elf stood, with Aragorn's assistance.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword. "I won't let them take you, Legolas."  
  
Legolas quickly took Aragorn's daggers from their sheaths, and tossed them to the Hobbits, who caught them. "Use these!"  
  
The elf cupped his hands together and light shone between them.  
  
Gandalf stood by Aragorn's side, preparing his own spell.  
  
The Hobbits stood ready, with their daggers pointed at the Kegare.  
  
Gimli swung his axe and stood in a defensive position. "You aren't taking him!"  
  
"So say we all," Gandalf said, as he brandished his staff.  
  
Aragorn stood in front of Legolas, Anduril gleaming in his hand.  
  
The Kegare snarled and ran forward.  
  
To be continued 


	5. The Power

Note: All unknown characters are mine! Elvish speech is in ' '! Shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn.  
  
The Power  
  
Part 4  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
A blast of light stopped the advance of several Kegare.  
  
Aragorn went to work. As one of the dark creatures slashed at him, he met it with Anduril. He ducked to avoid another blow, before stabbing the creature in the heart. It fell down dead. The king of Men turned to find a new target. There were plenty to chose from.  
  
Gimli, son of Gloin, hacked the head off one Kegare, before he swung his axe behind him to strike the one attempting to creep up on him. He killed it and whirled his axe around, gutting another.  
  
Gandalf used his own spells as well to defend himself.  
  
The Hobbits double-teamed on the Kegare, slashing at them with the daggers that tore through the black fur easily. Blood was soaking the ground.  
  
Sam and Frodo finished one and raced over to help Merry and Pippin, who struggled against another Kegare.  
  
Pippin was about to get stabbed when Frodo slit the creature's throat.  
  
Legolas tossed out spells relentlessly, ignoring his weariness. The odds were against them, the elf knew, as the battle raged on.  
  
He conjured up white lightning and killed the Kegare who approached him. Legolas knew that to aid the others, he needed to get the focus of the Kegare back on him.  
  
A bright light enveloped the elf, who closed his eyes. Legolas knew what he had to do. He slowly began releasing the power inside of him, preparing a spell.  
  
The Kegare howled and ran towards the one of light. He was who they sought.  
  
"Legolas, stop!" Aragorn shouted, as most of the creatures surrounded the glowing elf.  
  
Wind plucked at Legolas's hair as he shouted a few sharp words in Elvish.  
  
Light engulfed the dark creatures, who shrieked in pain and agony as it burned them.  
  
Legolas was floated off of the ground, as he put more power in the spell. "Return to the shadows or be banished!" he commanded.  
  
The Kegare fled, hissing in terror.  
  
"We'll be back!" one shouted as they retreated.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as the Fellowship turned to look at him in awe.  
  
"Amazing…" Frodo gasped.  
  
Merry and Pippin gaped at the hovering elf.  
  
"How is he doing that?" Sam whispered.  
  
"Crazy elf…" Gimli was stunned.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked. He sheathed his sword and walked over to the elf. He was the only one not completely surprised by what his lover had done.  
  
To everyone's shock, the light vanished and Legolas fell directly into Aragorn's waiting arms.  
  
"Is he?" Frodo asked anxiously.  
  
"He's asleep," Aragorn told him as he held the limp elf gently.  
  
"And that is the power of Eärendil's light, my friends," Gandalf said. "And that is why Motarasu wants him."  
  
The Fellowship turned to look at the wizard.  
  
"I thought Legolas had returned to normal when he defeated Angadae," Pippin protested.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Aragorn told us," Merry said, looking at Aragorn.  
  
Gimli frowned at Aragorn.  
  
"I would have told you," Aragorn said. "But Mikomi asked me not to tell anyone. Not even Legolas knew."  
  
Legolas moaned softly in Aragorn's arms. A tiny glow still surrounded him.  
  
'Protect. Defend. The battle is nearly upon us,' he murmured in Elvish. 'Seiren, help me. We must protect… Before it's too late.'  
  
Aragorn touched Legolas's face gently. 'Relax, my love. Nothing will hurt you,' Aragorn whispered.  
  
Legolas sighed. 'I should have had more faith in you,' the elf whispered back. 'I can't move. Can we stay like this a while?' He kept his eyes closed.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly. 'As you wish.'  
  
"Aragorn, we should get somewhere safer," Gandalf said. "And what of Ullin- I mean, Seiren?"  
  
'They're on their way to Rivendell,' Legolas said softly. 'I saw them a little while before I saw you.'  
  
"That's good," Aragorn said. "He made it through here, so it will only take him about a week to reach Rivendell."  
  
'No, Aragorn. He will reach it ere the sun sets tomorrow. He is Seiren, after all. He shall find us when Aradia is safe,' Legolas corrected.  
  
Aragorn looked at his lover, amused.  
  
Legolas tried to move and whimpered softly as pain erupted inside of him.  
  
Motarasu was trying to regain control of him.  
  
Aragorn saw Legolas flinch and grit his teeth.  
  
I am too strong to be controlled by you any longer, Motarasu, Legolas said in the evil one's mind.  
  
You cannot resist me, Motarasu retorted. I will find you- have you once more.  
  
"Legolas?" Frodo asked. Worry showed in his eyes.  
  
'Hear me, Motarasu! By the power of the light, I cast you out! I close my mind to you and yours!' Legolas spoke in Elvish once more.  
  
Motarasu was banished from the elf's mind.  
  
Legolas felt a hand on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Aragorn. 'Motarasu was trying to control me again,' Legolas whispered. 'I need to rest and regain…' The elf fell asleep mid-sentence.  
  
Aragorn mounted his horse, as he held Legolas in his arms. He turned towards the Elven Kingdom of Lothlorien.  
  
"Lothlorien is the only place I can think of that would be safe at this time," he told the others. "We have to reach Lady Galadrial before we are attacked again. Legolas needs time to recover his strength."  
  
They nodded and followed him, mounting their own horses.  
  
The company rode off for Lothlorien.  
  
***************  
  
Rivendell  
  
***************  
  
At midday, Seiren rode towards Rivendell, holding Aradia tightly. He pulled his horse up short just outside of the borders of Rivendell.  
  
The elf sighed and touched the crystal around his neck. He then changed back into the shorter, unaware Ullin. His eyes melted from amethyst to a brown color, and his hair was not as long as it had been.  
  
Ullin proceeded to ride straight to the castle.  
  
Numerous elves surrounded the red-head with their weapons drawn.  
  
'My name is Ullin,' the elf explained. 'King Elessar sent me to bring his daughter to her grandfather.'  
  
Lord Elrond strode forward and looked at the elf who wore green.  
  
'You serve Legolas, do you not?' Elrond asked.  
  
Ullin nodded. 'I bring news that I need to tell you in private. And Princess Aradia needs to rest.' He handed the child to Lord Elrond.  
  
Elrond held his sleeping granddaughter as Ullin dismounted. The necklace around the other elf's neck intrigued Elrond, for he had never seen a crystal like that before.  
  
He shook his head and looked at the elf. 'Follow me.'  
  
Ullin followed Elrond silently.  
  
Aradia was given to a female elf, who was told to take the child to her room and rest.  
  
'She needs guards,' Ullin said. 'I mean no offense, of course.'  
  
Elrond frowned but sent guards as well.  
  
He then led the red-haired elf to a private chamber.  
  
After closing the door and taking a seat, his eyes met Ullin's.  
  
'What is happening?' Elrond asked.  
  
'My king has vanished. He rode off alone, and King Elessar, along with the rest of the Fellowship, are trying to find him. Assassins nearly killed the princess before they left, so I was ordered to bring her here for safety,' Ullin said.  
  
'I see.' Elrond frowned at the elf, sensing something strange about him.  
  
'I must leave at once to find them, for they will need my help to save my king,' Ullin told the Elven lord. He turned to leave but Elrond grabbed his arm.  
  
"Who are you really?' Elrond asked.  
  
In response, Ullin touched his necklace with his other hand.  
  
Blue light swirled around him, as his features shifted.  
  
Seiren looked at Elrond. 'I am Seiren, guardian of the Light and an ally of Mikomi."  
  
Elrond was stunned as amethyst eyes looked at him serenely.  
  
'Do not interfere, Lord Elrond, for the stage of battle has already been set,' Seiren told the Elven lord gently.  
  
'Who is Mikomi?' Elrond whispered, wanting his suspicions confirmed.  
  
'Why do you ask a question to which you already know the answer?' Seiren inquired. 'Trust your instincts.'  
  
'What can I do to help?' Elrond wanted to keep Elessar safe, as well as Aradia.  
  
'I ride to aid my friend in an ancient battle that must be fought. You can help best by remaining here to keep the young princess safe. Continue to guard Angadae, for Mikomi has told me that the evil forces we fight wish him returned to their side.' Compassion shone in Seiren's eyes.  
  
Elrond nodded slowly. 'Please protect Elessar.'  
  
Seiren nodded. 'The same request was made by the Elven king of Mirkwood. Fear not, for hope remains.'  
  
The blue light flashed around him, and the red-haired elf returned to his 'normal' form.  
  
Elrond let go of Ullin's arm and gestured for the elf to leave.  
  
Ullin did so and walked outside of the castle. He mounted his horse and rode for Lothlorien, where he knew his king would be. Ullin didn't know how he knew it; he just did.  
  
To be continued 


	6. The Passion

Note: You know the drill; all unknown characters belong to me! Elvish speech is in ' '! Takes place two days after The Power. This fic takes place 5 years after ROTF! Language warning!  
  
The Passion  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
****************  
  
Near Lothlorien  
  
****************  
  
Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship hadn't stopped to rest yet on their journey to reach Lothlorien, and it paid off. They would be there in two days, give or take a few hours.  
  
Legolas had been incoherent for the two days, still unable to move.  
  
Aragorn was worried about his lover, for Legolas cried out in his sleep about a coming battle.  
  
But the appearance of more Kegare quickly drew Aragorn's attention. How the hell could he fight them with Legolas in his arms? He cursed softly.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and Gimli tensed. They were at a severe disadvantage since Aragorn could not help them.  
  
"Give us the elf!" the tallest of the creatures snarled.  
  
"Go, Aragorn!" Frodo shouted. "Leave us behind and get to Lothlorien!"  
  
"I can't just leave you," Aragorn yelled. "They'll kill you!"  
  
"No, they won't," Gimli said. "For they want Legolas alive, and they'll use us to try to get him. Go! The two of you are more valuable than rest of us!"  
  
"I'm not going to abandon you!" Aragorn snapped. "There has to be another way!"  
  
"Protect Legolas!" Gandalf told Aragorn. "Don't worry about us!"  
  
Gandalf solved the problem by causing a bolt of lightning to strike near Aragorn's horse. The horse reared in panic and ran directly towards Lothlorien in a furious gallop.  
  
"Good luck!" Sam and the other Hobbits shouted as the lovers rode out of sight.  
  
Aragorn felt a few tears running down his face. He was afraid that his friends were going to die. And Legolas needed him as well.  
  
An arrow whizzed by and cut Aragorn on the face. Blood trickled down his face as he turned to look behind him.  
  
Different black creatures were now pursuing him, accompanied by twisted, distorted shadows.  
  
Aragorn urged his horse faster, to try to outrun them.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. "Those are Kage, Aragorn," he whispered. "Only the power of Light can defeat them. Bring my hands together."  
  
Aragorn did so reluctantly.  
  
Glowing light shone between Legolas's cupped hands and shot out towards the Kage.  
  
Some of them fell, but not many.  
  
'I'm too weak to hold them off for long, my love,' Legolas said quietly in Elvish.  
  
'You did your best,' Aragorn told his lover gently. 'You haven't had a chance to recover yet.'  
  
Another curse escaped Aragorn's lips as he saw they were surrounded.  
  
The Kage strode forward, hissing gleefully.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn prepared themselves for the worst as the creatures drew near them.  
  
A bolt of blue fire knocked the Kage back.  
  
All turned to see a figure dressed in pale blue advancing towards them with tremendous speed.  
  
'Seiren!' Legolas called out, relieved.  
  
Another spell was chanted by the blue rider and a thick fog settled over everyone. The black creatures couldn't see anything.  
  
Seiren rode towards Aragorn and Legolas. 'Follow me!' he shouted. A blue glow was wrapped around him as Seiren led them away from the creatures, his horse going much slower than normal.  
  
Aragorn followed this Seiren closely, wanting to get as much distance between the creatures and Legolas as possible.  
  
Seiren led them to a clearing, where he closed his eyes and spoke soft Elvish words. Blue light flickered around the clearing before fading.  
  
'We will be safe here for a while. I have cast an illusion spell,' Seiren told Aragorn, speaking in Elvish.  
  
Legolas had fallen fast asleep again. Aragorn dismounted, holding the sleeping elf.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Aragorn asked Seiren as he gazed at his love.  
  
'Lay him down flat, please, Elessar,' Seiren said.  
  
Aragorn did so, and Seiren touched Legolas's forehead, his hand glowing a pale blue.  
  
'Legolas overexerted himself, that's all.' A relieved smile broke over Seiren's face. 'This should help, I believe.'  
  
Aragorn had to shield his eyes as a dazzling blue light surrounded the two elves, before it faded away.  
  
'What did you do?' Aragorn demanded. To his surprise, Legolas awakened again, and smiled at him.  
  
'I gave him some of my own magic, nothing more,' Seiren said. He stood and walked over to his horse. Seiren removed a bag of food and tossed it to Aragorn, who easily caught it. 'Eat while you can. Those creatures will not cease in their chase for Mikomi, or should I say Legolas?' His amethyst eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
Legolas sat up slowly, able to move for the first time in days. 'Thank you, my friend,' he said to Seiren.  
  
Seiren smiled. 'No thanks are needed. The two of you should rest.' Seiren himself was feeling a bit fatigued, but he knew that the lovers needed some time alone. 'I'm going to go see how your friends fared and find the safest road to travel on tomorrow.'  
  
'Where is Ullin?' Aragorn finally asked.  
  
'He's here… in a way,' Seiren said. 'Yet not here.'  
  
'What of Aradia?' Legolas inquired. 'She is safe now?'  
  
'Indeed, Legolas, but Lord Elrond forced me to reveal myself. His Elven Ring let him see right through me,' Seiren told him, looking slightly amused. He mounted his horse and then froze. Seiren took another bag out and threw it to Legolas, who barely caught it. 'I'll be back in a few hours. Be well and be safe. Don't leave this clearing.' Seiren rode off without making a single sound in the grass.  
  
'He is a good friend,' Legolas said to Aragorn earnestly.  
  
Aragorn sat down beside his lover and took Legolas in his arms. 'I was so worried about you,' Aragorn whispered softly. He cupped Legolas's face in his hands.  
  
"I'm all right, my love," Legolas whispered back, before Aragorn kissed him hard and long. Legolas responded eagerly, as fire coursed through them. The bags each held slipped to the ground, as they reached for each other, wanting to be closer.  
  
Aragorn lowered Legolas back onto the ground, as his tongue entered the elf's mouth. Legolas moaned softly and slipped his own tongue into Aragorn's mouth, while Aragorn's hands began to remove his clothes.  
  
Legolas's hands were in Aragorn's clothes as well, taking off his shirt and tunic.  
  
Their faces were flushed as the kisses grew deeper and more meaningful. Both pairs of hands began to remove the other's belt, as they gasped for air.  
  
Swords and belts went the way of the shirts and tunics as each panted, grabbing at leggings and removing them eagerly.  
  
For a brief moment in time, all else was forgotten save this. An agony of bliss, never to be denied.  
  
********************  
  
Motarasu's Camp  
  
********************  
  
"I want that elf!" Motarasu shouted at Nekura, who trembled.  
  
"Which one?" she whispered, fearful of being struck once more.  
  
"What do you mean?" Motarasu demanded.  
  
"There- there are two elves now. One of white light, the Elven king of Mirkwood, and a strange one with blue light," Nekura said, shaking.  
  
"It couldn't be… it couldn't be him…" Motarasu said, feeling his rage go beyond fury to a cold, black hatred. There was only one elf he knew of that wielded blue light. "Seiren…" he breathed. "He's returned…"  
  
Nekura watched her husband. Bruises marred her face as she listened to him.  
  
"I want both brought to me!" Motarasu bellowed. "As for the halflings, the dwarf, and the wizard- keep them alive… for now."  
  
Nekura nodded and ran off before he could strike her again.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Where The Power Flows

Note: All unknown characters are mine!  
  
Where The Power Flows  
  
Part 6  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Seiren entered the clearing slowly, checking his horse's speed. He had a feeling of what he would find, and the elf was right.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas lay entwined together on the grass. The red-haired elf smiled and shook his head. He dismounted and removed his long, flowing blue cloak.  
  
Seiren silently walked over to the lovers and covered them with it, before he ventured away.  
  
His thoughts were troubled, as he wrestled with Motarasu's spell over Legolas internally. Seiren used his power to light a fire, which he sat before, thinking.  
  
He knew that if it came down to it, he would die for the sake of the two who slept peacefully.  
  
Seiren brooded over it for the few hours until dawn came.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn awoke with the first light.  
  
A soft, silky covering had been placed over them, Legolas realized. He looked at it and realized that it was Seiren's cloak. He then saw his friend sitting a few feet away, alone as always.  
  
Aragorn gently caressed Legolas's face, before he began dressing again.  
  
Legolas opened the bag that Seiren had tossed to him earlier. Inside was the white shirt, tunic, cloak, and leggings which had been mended since the battle inside of Shadow Mountain. He dressed quickly, and stood.  
  
Seiren turned as Legolas approached him, carrying the blue cloak.  
  
'Good morning,' Seiren said quietly in Elvish.  
  
Legolas nodded in greeting. He saw that Seiren's eyes were amethyst instead of blue. 'What troubles you so, my old friend? Your eyes tell me something is amiss.'  
  
Seiren smiled. 'You know me too well, Legolas.' The smiled faded from Seiren's face. 'Your friends have been taken prisoner by Motarasu,' he told his friend gently.  
  
Legolas was stricken to hear that. 'Are they alive?'  
  
Seiren nodded. 'Motarasu is keeping them alive so as to use them to lure you into surrendering. You must not do so, Legolas.'  
  
'If I do not, my friends will be killed,' Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn walked over and saw the seriousness in the two elves' eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he questioned.  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn. "The Hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf have been captured by Motarasu." He looked distraught.  
  
'Do not blame yourself, Legolas,' Seiren told him. 'If I returned earlier, I could have saved them.' He stood. 'I must be off again, Legolas.' The elf seemed tired.  
  
Aragorn inquired, "Why must you go?"  
  
'I place both of you in danger by being here. Motarasu is now after me more than Legolas, for I once fought against him and lost. He thought I had died, until I revealed myself to save you from the Kage,' Seiren explained. 'He will pursue me relentlessly, so if I leave you, they will follow me.'  
  
'But then you will face him all alone,' Legolas protested. 'What kind of friend would I be if I let you fight alone, Seiren?'  
  
'I must, Legolas. Before it is too late,' Seiren murmured. 'Do not surrender yourself to Motarasu, Legolas.'  
  
Aragorn frowned at Legolas. "You were thinking of surrendering? I almost lost you once when you surrendered yourself. I could not bear it if I lost you again."  
  
Seiren sighed softly. 'My illusion is beginning to fade, so you must leave. The Kage are coming this way.'  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn. "I won't surrender, I promise. At least not unless I see that there is no other option."  
  
Aragorn nodded, relieved. "Good." He turned to Seiren. "I believe that Legolas is right. You should not go off alone, Seiren."  
  
"But if I don't-"  
  
Legolas and Seiren both tensed as they felt the presence of the Kage.  
  
'It's too late. They're already here,' Seiren whispered. 'We'll have to finish our conversation later.'  
  
Pale, blue light flowed around him, as he prepared for battle.  
  
Legolas was glowing as well, with dazzling white light shimmering around him.  
  
Aragorn drew Anduril, standing next to his Elven lover.  
  
As one, both the Kage and the Kokuei swarmed towards them, screeching.  
  
Legolas chanted a lightning spell, which dazed the foremost creatures.  
  
Aragorn went to work on the Kokuei.  
  
He ducked from a blow, then brought Anduril across the creature's chest, hearing it shriek in pain. He whirled and sliced across the face of another Kokuei, before lowering his target and slitting the creature's throat.  
  
Seiren murmured a spell softly, and sent a bolt of blue fire at the Kage. Three disintegrated instantly, and two others were badly wounded.  
  
Legolas and Seiren cast spells back to back, each defending the other from the Kage.  
  
Aragorn stabbed the Kokuei he was battling in the heart. It fell, and he turned to another. He split this one in half. Most of the Kokuei were dead now, he saw with relief, as another charged towards him.  
  
Legolas used a fire spell as well; a fireball that was so hot it nearly burned the elf. He tossed it at the Kage, and most died when it impacted.  
  
'Well done,' Seiren said. He was having more problems than he would admit to Legolas, for Seiren had not rested in over four days. The elf decided to use a different tactic. He focused his magic into an arrow of light, and held it tightly. 'You do have your bow, Legolas?' he asked.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
'Use this arrow,' Seiren told the blonde elf. He handed it to him.  
  
Legolas drew his bow and took the arrow in his hands. He notched it and sent it directly into the heart of the remaining Kage.  
  
A brilliant flash of light blinded all for a few moments before it faded.  
  
The Kage had vanished, as had the remaining Kokuei.  
  
"That went well," Aragorn said, panting. He cleaned his sword and sheathed it.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas asked Aragorn. He went over to his lover to check for any injuries.  
  
"I'm fine, Legolas," Aragorn reassured him.  
  
The two embraced, with Legolas resting his head against Aragorn's chest for a few moments.  
  
A soft sigh caught their attention. They turned towards Seiren.  
  
The other elf made his way over to his horse unsteadily. 'I really should go now, Legolas, before they return.' Seiren mounted his horse and looked at them wearily.  
  
"We're not going to let you run off alone," Legolas said, frowning.  
  
Aragorn was frowning as well. "Are you well, Seiren? You're shaking like a leaf."  
  
"I am fine, Elessar. I just need rest, which I don't have time for. I must rescue your friends," Seiren told them.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and then back at Seiren.  
  
Seiren winced suddenly, as did Legolas.  
  
Motarasu was attempting to regain control of Legolas once more.  
  
Aragorn caught Legolas as he sank to the ground, battling internally for control of himself again.  
  
'Be gone, Motarasu. You slipped past me in a moment of weakness, but now feel my power anew!' Seiren shouted in Elvish, as he lashed out with his power.  
  
Legolas coughed hard. "It's over… He stopped…" Legolas turned to Seiren. "You've been suppressing his spell, haven't you? Fighting him back so he could not control me."  
  
Aragorn gasped softly. "You were wrestling with Motarasu this whole time to keep Legolas free from the spell?"  
  
Seiren nodded. "Motarasu's attempts to control Legolas would only have demoralized you both at a time when you needed rest," he explained quietly. "But I am weary from the battle, and being momentarily distracted…"  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn whispered. He knew that it would have been hard on both Legolas and himself if Motarasu had not been blocked from controlling him.  
  
"My friend," Legolas pleaded softly. "I ask you to stay with us and to not set off alone."  
  
Seiren closed his eyes. "There is nothing you could ask of me, Mikomi, that I could easily refuse. I shall stay with you for the time being."  
  
Aragorn was just glad that Seiren was on their side.  
  
Legolas walked over to Seiren and returned his blue cloak to him.  
  
"Thank you," Seiren said.  
  
"No, Seiren. Thank you for everything," Legolas said earnestly.  
  
"I could do no less for one who is as a brother to me," Seiren told Legolas gently, who smiled.  
  
Those words relieved Aragorn's jealousy. That explained the two elves' closeness.  
  
He picked up the bag of food and walked over to his own horse. He mounted and nudged the horse with his knees. It walked over to Legolas and Seiren, who still sat upon his white horse.  
  
Legolas smiled at Aragorn, and vaulted up behind him.  
  
"Where shall we go?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I was originally taking you to Lothlorien," Aragorn told the elf behind him.  
  
"What of your friends?" Seiren questioned. "Shall we rescue them now or later?"  
  
"We should rescue them as soon as possible," Aragorn mused.  
  
Legolas. "Agreed."  
  
"Then we ride," Seiren said. "You'd better lead, for my horse is much faster." The silvery-white horse neighed in agreement.  
  
Aragorn dug his heels in, and his own stallion galloped off. Legolas held onto his lover tightly.  
  
Seiren rode just behind them. 'We are to ride with them, not leave them behind,' he told his Elven horse.  
  
As they traveled, Aragorn and Legolas spoke quietly.  
  
"Where and when did you meet Seiren?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I met him nearly two years ago, Aragorn, when I was traveling to Mirkwood for a short while. I came across him when he was nearly dead," Legolas told him. "I was shocked to learn that he and Ullin were one, for I had known Ullin most of his life."  
  
Aragorn then asked, "Why can he change forms?"  
  
"Because of the power in his crystal. Seiren is his true form, but he must keep it a secret, because of people such as Motarasu, who seek to destroy those who are pure and strong," the elf answered. "Ullin merged with Seiren, for a similar reason that I gained Eärendil's light. He was dying and it was the only way to save him."  
  
"I see," Aragorn said. It made sense to him and explained why Ullin had been more perceptive about Legolas changing his personality.  
  
Legolas said softly to Aragorn. "He is a brother to me, Aragorn, and nothing more. Do not be jealous," he implored.  
  
Aragorn quickly reassured the blonde elf. "I am not, for I heard Seiren say you were like a brother to him as well."  
  
Behind them, Seiren had fallen asleep on his horse, who continued to follow the human and elf who rode together before him.  
  
To be continued 


	8. The Grip Of Death

Note: All unknown characters are mine!  
  
The Grip Of Death  
  
Part 7  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Seiren had been riding for nearly seven hours now, when Legolas glanced back at Seiren.  
  
To his surprise, he saw that Seiren was fast asleep, barely clinging to the Elven horse he rode on.  
  
"Seiren is sleeping, my love," Legolas whispered. "He looks very tired, indeed."  
  
Aragorn peered over his lover's shoulder. "So I see," he whispered back.  
  
The red-haired elf was pale to behold in his light blue robes as his grip weakened slightly. Unlike most elves, Seiren actually had his eyes closed as he slept.  
  
"I thought elves slept with their eyes open, dear one," Aragorn said, frowning. "His are closed.  
  
Legolas frowned as well. "He is well and truly exhausted."  
  
"Do you want to stop and rest?" Aragorn asked gently. 'You could probably use more sleep as well, Legolas,' the man said in fluent Elvish.  
  
"I'm only a little tired," Legolas protested. "Seiren needs rest far more than I."  
  
Aragorn sighed, sensing the elf was going to be stubborn. "Do you want to stop or not?"  
  
"Let's stop for a while, Aragorn," Legolas finally murmured.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He pulled the reins on his horse, and it stopped besides a small stream.  
  
Seiren's Elven stallion stopped as well.  
  
Aragorn dismounted, and put his arms around Legolas's waist, before he lifted the elf to the ground.  
  
"I am capable of dismounting on my own," Legolas said, a tiny pucker on his forehead.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I know."  
  
Legolas smiled back. "Good."  
  
Concern for his friend made Legolas go over to the Elven stallion.  
  
Seiren opened his eyes weakly, as Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Sorry, my friend,' Seiren whispered in Elvish. 'I cannot move until I regain my magic.'  
  
'I understand,' Legolas replied. He then realized that Aragorn was standing behind him.  
  
Aragorn surprised him by lifting the nearly unconscious Seiren off of his horse. He set the elf on the ground, but Seiren nearly fell.  
  
Legolas took one side, as Aragorn assisted with the other. Seiren only took a few tentative steps, before he sunk back into a deep sleep.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a look, before they carried the sleeping elf over to the soft grass beside the brook.  
  
They lay him out flat, and knelt beside him.  
  
Aragorn took off his torn cloak, and placed it over Seiren.  
  
Seiren murmured something so softly in Elvish that Legolas barely heard it.  
  
'Leave me, Legolas. You and Elessar must go before…'  
  
'What do you speak of, Seiren?' Legolas asked in vain, for his friend spoke no more.  
  
Aragorn's arms went around Legolas, for he could see that his lover worried about his friend. "We won't leave him," he promised.  
  
Legolas leaned against Aragorn, letting his own weariness show. "I suppose I seem weak to you, my love?" the blonde elf inquired.  
  
"Tis all right for others to see your weaknesses, dear heart. Not even elves can be perfect," Aragorn teased gently.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Legolas said with a tender, yet mischievous smile.  
  
Aragorn kissed his lover, darting his tongue between the elf's lips.  
  
Legolas moaned softly as he turned towards his lover, slipping his own tongue in Aragorn's mouth.  
  
A whimper nearly came from Aragorn, as Legolas pressed his lithe and graceful body against Aragorn's own.  
  
Enflamed desire crept up between them, as Aragorn's hands cupped Legolas's face, before sliding under the elf's white tunic and shirt. Legolas moaned uncontrollably.  
  
Both froze, however, as they heard the sounds of someone approaching.  
  
Leaves crackled, and sticks snapped as the figure approached.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn jerked apart. They looked at each other, at Seiren, and then back at each other.  
  
Both lunged towards the sleeping elf at the same time. Legolas took Seiren's arms, as Aragorn took his legs. They quickly carried Seiren into the brush.  
  
The unknown figure approached rapidly.  
  
Seiren jerked awake again. "Run," he moaned, as he looked at Legolas and Aragorn. Seiren knew what new evil that Motarasu had awakened.  
  
The two lovers looked at Seiren in shock.  
  
"No," Legolas said angrily. "I will not abandon you."  
  
"You have to, Legolas. Kokushibyou is coming," Seiren said, trembling slightly. The time had come. Seiren had vowed to protect these two with his life. He had made his decision already.  
  
Legolas froze in terror. That name brought utter fear to him.  
  
Appropriately named 'black death', the foul creature was a menace that could never be stopped, as least while Seiren could not aid Legolas if they fought.  
  
"Legolas, you have to live for Elessar, for Aradia, for your captured friends, and because you are the only one who can defeat the darkness." Seiren's eyes were turning from blue to amethyst again.  
  
"I'll fight with you," Legolas shouted. "I will not lose another friend!"  
  
"You are not ready for him," Seiren whispered. He turned to Aragorn. "As you love him, Elessar, get Legolas out of here!"  
  
Aragorn froze. "Is this creature truly so evil?"  
  
Seiren nodded. "There is a chance it won't kill me, but it will kill Legolas for certain." His amethyst eyes met Aragorn's dark grey ones. Sincerity shone in them. "He must live."  
  
"Don't you dare," Legolas said to Aragorn, anger shining in his eyes. "Seiren, you are too weak to even fight!"  
  
"Forgive me, Legolas," Seiren said softly. Blue light glowed around him as he grabbed Legolas's arm, flesh to flesh.  
  
A glow surrounded Legolas, before the blonde elf suddenly collapsed.  
  
The advance of the creature could still be heard. Darkness was beginning to fall across the small clearing.  
  
Chills crept down Aragorn's spine.  
  
"Go, Elessar. Take Legolas and my horse. I will bide you time. Tell him that I am sorry, but he is not ready to battle with this ancient foe," Seiren told Aragorn, a few tears running down his face. "I made my decision long ago. Go to Galadrial and tell her that Kokushibyou is free once more. Be well and be safe, Elessar."  
  
Aragorn took Legolas in his arms and stood. He looked at red-haired elf. "Thank you for everything," Aragorn said, as he turned and ran.  
  
Angry screeches sounded, as Aragorn vaulted onto Seiren's Elven horse, holding Legolas to him tightly.  
  
The horse reared and galloped off.  
  
For the second time in less than forty-eight hours, Aragorn was forced to abandon a friend to face incredible odds.  
  
As they rode on, Aragorn looked back, and saw that it was as dark as night where Seiren remained.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Seiren stood, as the enormous dark creature approached him.  
  
"Where is the bearer of Eärendil's light?" Kokushibyou hissed.  
  
"He is beyond your reach, Kokushibyou, so I have already won," Seiren said, as he brought his hands together.  
  
"But you have light as well," the huge creature hissed.  
  
Seiren gazed at his most ancient foe, who stood much taller than he.  
  
Kokushibyou had dark fur, and burning eyes, blacker than the darkest night. Enormous claws served as hands for the evil being.  
  
The battle began.  
  
Pale blue light shone brighter than the stars, mingling with that of the darkness, as power clashed together numerous times.  
  
Seiren did his best, but his own powers were severely diminished.  
  
The utter evil of Kokushibyou affected the light within him, weakening his magic all the more.  
  
Therefore, Seiren was hopelessly outmatched. But he fought all the more, to bide time for his 'brother in all but blood' to escape.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Legolas came awake suddenly in Aragorn's arms.  
  
Aragorn had halted the horse, as he looked down from the tall cliff that the Elven horse had brought them to.  
  
He stood on top of the cliff, with the horse beside him.  
  
"No!" Legolas screamed, as he realized that Seiren was not with them. He struggled in Aragorn's arms, but the human held him all the tighter.  
  
Aragorn saw blue light fighting with that of black, streaks of each coursing through each other. He placed Legolas on the ground so the elf could stand, but kept a firm grip on his lover.  
  
Legolas focused his attention at that spot, praying silently, as he momentarily ceased his struggles.  
  
A small explosion sounded.  
  
To Aragorn's horror, and that of Legolas's as well, the blue flickered once, and vanished.  
  
"No, please…" Legolas whispered. "No! Seiren!" He fought to get free from Aragorn's arms, as tears began to run down his face. Pain rushed through the elf. Seiren… Seiren had lost the fight. That was the only reason his light go out.  
  
Aragorn turned the elf to face him. "He chose, Legolas," Aragorn said gently, feeling pain as well.  
  
To his surprise, Legolas turned on him. "Why did you take me away, Aragorn? I could have…"  
  
"He wanted you to live," Aragorn whispered, as he held his lover close.  
  
Legolas began to weep softly. "How many more friends will be lost because of me?" He thought of Frodo and the Hobbits, Gimli the dwarf, and Gandalf the wizard. And now Legolas's best friend was gone.  
  
"Do not blame yourself, my love. They chose, not you."  
  
Legolas pressed his face against Aragorn and let his lover comfort him, until he could cry no more.  
  
*********************  
  
In the clearing  
  
*********************  
  
Kokushibyou's evil laughter rang out, as he looked at the limp and bloody body of Seiren.  
  
He picked it up in his right hand, cradling it almost tenderly.  
  
"Very good, elf," Kokushibyou hissed. "You almost beat me, but you weren't good enough." The massive creature began to walk away, holding the Elven body.  
  
The motionless elf said nothing, but the crystal around his neck flashed briefly. It lit up the darkness for a few moments.  
  
Then its light faded away, and only darkness was left.  
  
To be continued 


	9. Silver On The Tree

Note: All unknown are my characters! Takes place about a day and a half after 'The Grip Of Death'. It's a little before the sunset, ok? Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Silver On The Tree  
  
Part 9  
  
*****************************  
  
In An Unknown Location  
  
*****************************  
  
Motarasu smirked at the Hobbits, who struggled in their ankle chains.  
  
He thought that they were mere children, so he did not consider them a genuine threat.  
  
Gandalf and Gimli were chained hand and foot, however. The dwarf and wizard glared at Motarasu.  
  
All of their weapons had been removed, however.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin cringed as Motarasu sneered down at them.  
  
"Mere children were part of the Fellowship?" Motarasu said, snickering. "It's amazing that they actually succeeded in destroying the Ring."  
  
Gimli growled just low enough so that neither Motarasu nor his minions heard him.  
  
"If he so much as touches one of the Hobbits, I'm taking him out," Gimli grumbled, as he exchanged a worried look with Gandalf.  
  
"Calmly, son of Gloin. He has no reason to hurt them, for he does not know that they are not children. That will work to our advantage, for Motarasu will not expect them to be able to aid us. Therefore, the Hobbits will be less guarded than we are," Gandalf said in a low voice.  
  
Gimli nodded reluctantly.  
  
Both tensed as they saw the massive creature that Motarasu had summoned coming their way again.  
  
Merry and Pippin gasped in horror, as did Frodo and Sam.  
  
They could see that a body was being held by the creature, and the Hobbits thought that it was Legolas.  
  
"You've returned, Kokushibyou. What of the elf?" Motarasu questioned.  
  
The evil creation walked over to Motarasu, where he stood beside the Hobbits.  
  
He unceremoniously dropped the body of the red-haired elf in front of Frodo.  
  
"One escaped," Kokushibyou hissed. "This one kept me from pursuing him…" His voice sent shivers down Frodo's spine.  
  
Motarasu knelt down, and wiped some blood off of the elf's face.  
  
"It is Seiren, damn it," Motarasu snarled. "He aided Legolas in escaping me once more."  
  
Legolas's friends were relieved to know that it wasn't him lying there, looking…dead.  
  
"I need to rest…" Kokushibyou's voice was drawn out and hissed. "This elf hurt me. He is stronger than I would have thought, given that my own power weakens that of Light."  
  
"He had Mikomi's assistance. I mean Legolas's," Motarasu snapped. He focused his own Dark magic, and Kokushibyou vanished from sight.  
  
Motarasu struck the potentially dead elf across the face. "Are you alive or dead?" he muttered. "For I need you alive, for either you or Legolas will cast the spell to plunge this world into chaos."  
  
He scowled and looked troubled.  
  
Nekura knew her duty when Motarasu was troubled. She walked over to him and knelt before him.  
  
"Do what you will, my king," she whispered, cruelty gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Motarasu smiled, which repulsed the Hobbits. He reached out and pulled Nekura to her feet. The two strode off into the tent together.  
  
Frodo and the Hobbits immediately began doing a much more gentle inspection of the elf who lay in front of them.  
  
"What's his name, I wonder?" Merry asked.  
  
"Seiren," Frodo told him. "Didn't you hear Motarasu? He's one of Legolas's friends."  
  
"I was busy cowering from the creature," Merry said with a shudder.  
  
Frodo placed his hand above Seiren's mouth, as Sam tried to see if the elf had a heartbeat.  
  
Faint breath brushed Frodo's hand.  
  
"He's alive, at least, but I do not think he will live if they hurt him anymore," Frodo murmured.  
  
Sam nodded. "At least Legolas is safe."  
  
"Is the elf alive?" Gandalf inquired, as low as he could so as not to attract unwanted attention, yet loud enough so that the hobbits could hear him.  
  
"Yes," Pippin told the wizard. "But he looks bad."  
  
The Hobbits looked up as the Kokuei who were assigned to guard them and feed them came over.  
  
The Kokuei gave each Hobbit some food, as well as a small bag of water, before walking away.  
  
The Hobbits had been punished once for trying to feed Gandalf and Gimli their food, and that had been enough of a warning.  
  
Motarasu was strange to understand, for he rarely hurt the Hobbits, while he constantly struck the dwarf and wizard. Then again, he did believe that they were only children.  
  
Sam tore a piece of his shirt and dipped it in his water. He used it to clean off Seiren's face, and the elf moaned softly in Elvish.  
  
'Legolas…'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Lothlorien  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas sat silently before Aragorn as they rode Seiren's Elven horse into Lothlorien.  
  
Lady Galadrial stood there at the border, waiting for them.  
  
When they reached her, the elf and human dismounted.  
  
Grief, sorrow, and anger was written all over Legolas's pale and bruised face.  
  
Aragorn gripped his arm, as he led Legolas over to Lady Galadrial.  
  
'What has happened?' Galadrial asked gently in Elvish, feeling sadness and despair from Legolas, as well as pain and loss.  
  
'Seiren is gone,' Legolas whispered, using Elvish as well.  
  
Galadrial paled slightly. 'He is dead?'  
  
'We believe so,' Aragorn said, entering the conversation.  
  
'How did it happen, Legolas?' Galadrial questioned gently.  
  
'Motarasu Makkura awoke Kokushibyou. Seiren knocked me out, and Aragorn took me away while Seiren fought with the monster,' Legolas told the Elven lady.  
  
Her face paled further, for what Galadrial had feared the most had occurred. Galadrial then turned to Aragorn. 'You did well to come here, Elessar. I have two things to give you that may be of value.'  
  
Legolas was angry with himself.  
  
"How many more!" he shouted, surprising Aragorn. "How many more friends will I lose to Motarasu!" He unconsciously reached out with his magic, and shattered all of the glass objects nearby.  
  
'Stop, King of Mirkwood,' Galadrial said, not unkindly. 'You must not use the Light with anger, lest you become corrupted.'  
  
The Elven lady took a deep breath. 'If you would follow me, please,' she beckoned, as she led the way to an inner courtyard.  
  
Legolas snapped out of his anger when Aragorn squeezed his arm hard.  
  
The two followed Galadrial, as she continued to lead them to yet another courtyard.  
  
A tree stood in the middle of this courtyard. Shining silver blossoms were upon it.  
  
Galadrial walked over and touched the tree. 'Seiren himself planted this tree here, Legolas,' she told the distraught elf. 'He said it was a symbol of hope. It is connected to his life force, Legolas, and it will cease to exist only on the day he dies.'  
  
Legolas walked over to the tree and touched it. 'Then Seiren is alive?' he asked in disbelief.  
  
Galadrial nodded slowly. 'But he is very near to death. See how the blossoms wilt before your eyes?'  
  
Legolas gasped softly, as he found a tiny bud, which opened when the elf gently touched it.  
  
Aragorn was in awe, for he had never seen a tree like this.  
  
Galadrial spoke to them, before she turned and walked away silently. 'Rest here for a while, for you are weary and need rest. This is a magical place, so be at ease. No-one else is allowed here.'  
  
The lovers nodded slowly.  
  
After Galadrial had gone, Aragorn turned to Legolas, who turned to face him.  
  
They stood there looking at each other, as twilight began to give way to darkness.  
  
He walked over to his lover and took him in his arms.  
  
Legolas returned the embrace, letting go of the blossom he held.  
  
'Thank you, Estel,' Legolas whispered in Elvish, as he pressed his face against Aragorn's chest.  
  
'For what?' Aragorn asked gently, enjoying the feel of the elf in his arms.  
  
'For understanding that I needed time to grieve for my lost best friend, even if it now appears that there is hope,' Legolas told him. 'I did not mean to push you away.'  
  
In response, Aragorn kissed Legolas gently, using his hands to tilt Legolas's face up towards him.  
  
Legolas brought his hands under Aragorn's shirt, letting his sorrow and pain fade away as the one he loved comforted him this night.  
  
To be continued 


	10. There Is Always Hope

Note: All unknown characters are mine!  
  
There Is Always Hope  
  
Part 9  
  
*****************************  
  
Lothlorien  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas and Aragorn awoke slowly, and realized that they were still inside the small garden. Morning had come, and the sun shone down on them.  
  
They replaced their clothes quietly, before standing.  
  
Legolas crossed the courtyard to stand next to the tree with the silver flowers on it. He saw with surprise that there was a claw mark across the tree, and Legolas touched it gently with his fingers.  
  
Aragorn watched his lover as he murmured a soft spell in Elvish. He wasn't truly sure of how he felt about all this, but he would stand beside the one he loved.  
  
The scratches remained, however, much to Legolas's surprise. He touched a single, perfect silver rose.  
  
'You may take some roses with you, if you would like to,' Lady Galadrial said, as she joined Legolas by the tree. 'They remind us that even when the darkness is the worst, there is always hope.'  
  
'Thank you, Lady Galadrial,' Legolas said softly.  
  
Aragorn walked over to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas squeezed his lover's hand, before he drew his dagger and removed three silver roses from the tree. He was surprised when Aragorn took one from him, and held it.  
  
'What are you doing?' Legolas questioned.  
  
'I shall place it in my bag of healing herbs, Legolas. Perhaps it will bring me luck,' Aragorn told him. 'Everyone needs hope, now and then. Especially you.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. 'Tis hard to hold onto hope when those you care for are in grave peril. But they must be alive.'  
  
Galadrial watched the lovers compassionately. 'As I said, I have two gifts for you, Elessar.' Her gentle voice rang out clearly over the courtyard.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn turned to her.  
  
'Follow me, please,' Galadrial requested, as she turned and left the same way she had come in.  
  
First, she led them to where breakfast waited, and where they could freshen up a bit.  
  
Once they had washed their faces and eaten their fill, she gestured for them to come once more.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas followed her slowly, as she led them into an inner chamber.  
  
Once inside, Galadrial walked over to a small chest and opened it. She removed a small box from the chest carefully, before crossing the room and handing it to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn slowly opened it, and saw the most intricate necklace he had ever seen.  
  
A silver charm with carved ruins and engraved Elvish words made up most of the necklace. Tiny, delicate leaves and vines were carved into the silver metal in a circular shape, surrounding the Elvish words. The ruins were above, below, to the right, and to the left of the carved leaves and vines, which encircled the words. An ancient, silver chain looped through the center piece.  
  
'I can't take something this fancy,' Aragorn whispered in Elvish.  
  
Galadrial looked at him gravely and remained silent.  
  
Legolas, however, saw the necklace for what it was. He slowly read the words that were engraved. 'The light ordered that I should be made. Tis a gift and nothing more,' Legolas murmured. 'That's Seiren's writing. I'd know it anywhere.'  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas sharply, before turning to Galadrial. 'What does this mean?'  
  
'Seiren knew that a time would come when he would be vulnerable and unable to help you. 'If something should happen to me, and Elessar and Legolas come to Lothlorien for aid, this necklace belongs to the King of Men.' So Seiren spoke,' Galadrial said.  
  
Aragorn took the necklace in his hand. 'I will accept it, then.'  
  
Legolas took the necklace from Aragorn and fastened it around his neck.  
  
Aragorn felt a jolt of warm energy as soon as the necklace was in place.  
  
He questioned, 'What was that?'  
  
'Twas a protection spell, Elessar,' Galadrial reassured him.  
  
Legolas nodded. 'Tis much like the one I gave you five years ago, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn was slightly surprised. 'Does Seiren always predict the future?'  
  
Legolas frowned as he thought for a few moments. 'On the rare occasions that he does, Seiren has always been right.'  
  
Galadrial spoke softly. 'As for your second gift, Elessar, it lies on the table.'  
  
Aragorn walked over and picked it up. A small mirror was what it appeared to be. It was small, with nothing seemingly special about it.  
  
Puzzled, Aragorn looked at Galadrial. 'Tis a mirror, then?' he asked.  
  
'Use it to look upon Legolas, Elessar,' Galadrial said calmly.  
  
Aragorn did so, and was stunned when instead of seeing Legolas in the mirror, he saw something shining and shimmering, full of light.  
  
Aragorn swore softly. 'What am I seeing, Lady Galadrial?' he asked.  
  
'You see the soul of your loved one, Elessar. The mirror has the power to see into the souls of others. If the soul is evil, however, this mirror will force it to reveal its true form and weaken it. Use it well.'  
  
Galadrial beckoned for the two to follow her, and they did so once more.  
  
She led them to where Seiren's Elvish horse awaited them. The horse pawed the ground and snorted.  
  
'Calmly, Saeru,' Legolas said in Elvish to the horse.  
  
The stallion snorted again, and then grew quiet.  
  
'I wish you both well,' Galadrial said earnestly, as the two travelers began to prepare to depart again. She had ordered for fresh food and drink, as well as other items, to be placed in their belongings.  
  
Aragorn placed the silver rose (he had put it in his pocket when he had picked up the necklace) into his bag of medicine.  
  
Legolas placed the two he carried in his belongings, as well.  
  
Aragorn mounted Saeru, and gave a hand to Legolas, who took it.  
  
The elf put his arms around his lover, as they bid farewell to Galadrial, before they set off again.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Aragorn stopped Saeru. He dismounted, as did Legolas.  
  
Aragorn took his love in his arms, and kissed him, for he had not been able to do so before Galadrial had interrupted them.  
  
Legolas responded with eagerness, his sense of hope renewed.  
  
They stayed together like that for a few moments, before reluctantly separating.  
  
They got back on Saeru, and rode off to rescue their friends.  
  
*****************************  
  
In An Unknown Location  
  
*****************************  
  
Seiren groaned softly as he weakly opened his eyes.  
  
"Look, he's waking up," Frodo whispered.  
  
Sam nodded. "Are you ok?" he quietly asked the now conscious elf.  
  
Seiren stirred a little. 'F-Frodo? Sam?' he questioned softly in Elvish.  
  
'You know us?' Frodo asked, surprised.  
  
Seiren laughed a little, before wincing in pain. He hurt all over. 'I should hope so, Frodo, for you all know me. I am also known as Ullin,' he murmured.  
  
Frodo quickly told Sam and the others what Seiren had said.  
  
"Legolas said the same; that Seiren and Ullin were one," Gimli stated.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "That explains why Motarasu dislikes him so, for Seiren is a powerful adversary. With Legolas's assistance, there would be very little that those two could not do."  
  
Merry shot a puzzled look at Gandalf. "Why do you think that Seiren is powerful? He was defeated," Merry pointed out.  
  
"He's still alive, young Hobbit, which could not be said for most of the victims of the particular monster that Motarasu used against him," Gandalf said. "Tis an ancient evil, which has not been seen for centuries."  
  
Pippin gulped. "Lucky us," he muttered.  
  
'Fear… not," Seiren told them quietly. "Once I get some rest… I'll free you." The elf was so tired that he fell asleep again.  
  
Frodo and the Hobbits exchanged a worried look, as did Gandalf and Gimli.  
  
Seiren didn't look like he could free himself, let alone them.  
  
To be continued 


	11. Loss Of Innocence

Note: Ola, Estel is Aragorn's Elvish name. It means hope. Kind of fitting right now, in my opinion, considering everything that's happened so far. You all know that these characters don't belong to me, except for the new ones. Thanks for all the great reviews! This takes place a few days after the last chapter. This chapter is RATED R for rape!  
  
Loss Of Innocence  
  
Part 11  
  
Seiren opened his eyes, and realized that he now felt a lot better. His wounds were beginning to heal, thanks to his Elvish healing ability. Sometime while he was asleep, his hands and feet had been tied, Seiren noted. That was easily fixed.  
  
The red-haired elf's eyes were amethyst, as he took in his surroundings. He could feel that the mental wall between his mind and Ullin's had been effectively torn apart. Their minds would be linked for all eternity, and they were now one person in soul and body. The two could never be separate again, and Seiren wasn't certain how he felt about that.  
  
Frodo was the first to see that Seiren was awake. He'd been worried, because the elf had been asleep for days. "Sam," Frodo whispered. "He's awake."  
  
Sam looked up, and relief shone across his tired face. "Good. Maybe now we can get out of here."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Can you get us out of here, Seiren?" he questioned the elf.  
  
Seiren nodded. "Give me a moment," he said, as he started to whisper in Elvish. Blue light snapped the bindings on his wrists, as well as his feet. He gestured for the Hobbits to come over, which they did.  
  
Seiren worked quickly, using his spell to break the chains that bound them. "Help me, Hobbits, for I must free Gandalf and Gimli before Motarasu awakens." The elf was still tired, but determined to get Legolas's friends to safety and freedom.  
  
Frodo and Sam assisted Seiren in standing on his right side, while Pippin and Merry held up his left side. The five of them slowly made their way over to where Gandalf and Gimli were completely chained up.  
  
Gimli was surprised to see that the elf was up and about. But he was shocked speechless when Seiren took a hold of the chain and murmured in Elvish. The chain snapped, and Gimli was freed. The dwarf was astonished, for he had seen no one but Legolas do such a thing.  
  
Seiren wearily turned to Gandalf, and preformed the same task. Then, even with the Hobbits assisting him, Seiren collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Leave me, and go to Rivendell," Seiren whispered.  
  
"We can't leave you here," Gimli growled in a low voice.  
  
"Protect Aradia from Motarasu," the elf pleaded. "He will not kill me, but he will kill her. Please… go. I would only slow you down."  
  
The Hobbits were torn, as they turned to look at their wise friend, Gandalf.  
  
"There is truth in what he says, my friends. Seiren would slow us down, but I am reluctant to leave him behind to be tormented. However, if Aradia is in danger…" Gandalf's voice trailed off.  
  
"It doesn't matter what happens to me," Seiren said softly. "I would gladly die to keep my friends safe from harm. And I know I shall not, for Motarasu wants me alive. I can't say the same for the rest of you. Please do as I ask and save yourselves and the princess of Gondor." He was falling asleep again, for he had just used up most of the magic that he had finally regained through his rest.  
  
"We must go," Gandalf said gravely. "And pray that Seiren does get rescued by Aragorn and Legolas."  
  
The Hobbits nodded. Gimli scowled, but reluctantly agreed.  
  
The six of them ran off, leaving Seiren behind, for which the elf was grateful, as Motarasu stormed out of his tent, clad only in his leggings.  
  
The evil king bellowed in rage when he saw that he had no prisoners. "Where's that elf?" Motarasu shouted.  
  
Seiren took a deep breath, as Motarasu started in his direction. He knew that the dark one's fury was beyond imagining.  
  
Motarasu was gratified in part, however, at the sight of Seiren lying face- first on the ground. "So you freed them, Seiren. But you could not save yourself?" he taunted.  
  
"You had no reason to have them prisoner, Motarasu," Seiren whispered. "I sent them away, beyond your reach. Why trouble yourself with them any longer? Tis I or Legolas whom you want."  
  
Motarasu raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So you sacrificed yourself once again, Seiren? Isn't it tiresome to always be so damn noble?"  
  
Seiren shook his head weakly, barely able to move or speak. "Not when it means that my friends are safe."  
  
Motarasu's hands turned the elf over, as he grabbed the smaller elf's shoulders. He lifted Seiren directly off the ground and looked into the elf's crystal-clear amethyst eyes. "I'll break your spirit in the best way I know how."  
  
Seiren said nothing, and returned the look. He was no match for the much taller human physically, for he was exhausted. He was half asleep in Motarasu's grip.  
  
Motarasu was intrigued by the elf. He put Seiren on the ground again, and touched his face.  
  
Seiren cringed inwardly. Why must the darkness always be attracted to the light, he wondered.  
  
Motarasu pressed his cruel lips against Seiren's and the elf fought an urge to scream. He closed his eyes, and focused instead on the memories of Legolas and Aragorn, and sweet Aradia.  
  
He could feel his clothes being removed, and heard Motarasu removing his own.  
  
Legolas, his soul screamed, as Seiren shattered the silence with anguished screams.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Half on hour later, Legolas and Aragorn suddenly heard an Elvish scream tear out of Seiren. Horror leapt into both of them.  
  
They followed the sound silently, and dismounted from Saeru. approaching the flickering light in the clearing ahead.  
  
A silent cry forced its way into Legolas's mind. Seiren was crying out for him!  
  
Aragorn saw the most revolting sight he'd ever seen. "Oh, god…" Aragorn swore.  
  
Legolas looked and turned pure white. He could make out the smaller body under Motarasu, as the dark lord grunted, before beginning to redress himself.  
  
"That's your punishment, Seiren. I wouldn't try something like that again," Motarasu sneered.  
  
Seiren turned onto his side, moaning. The red-haired elf retched, which caused Motarasu to snicker at him. Then the dark lord returned to the camp, leaving the shaking elf behind.  
  
Legolas was furious beyond belief at the sight of his best friend lying there with his clothes next to him. Fresh blood and bruises shone on Seiren's skin, standing out in Legolas's mind. He reached out with his own magic, and the lit fire leapt out of control. Flames shot up and hit the grass surrounding the fire pit. It burned fast and furious as it drew a line between the rest of the camp, and where Seiren lay. Smoke began billowing around the camp, and made it very difficult to see.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas took advantage of the distraction to leave their hiding place and run over to Seiren.  
  
Aragorn tore his cloak off and wrapped it around the elf, and Legolas grabbed Seiren's belongings. The lovers exchanged a nod, and disappeared in the smoke.  
  
Motarasu was busy trying to use his own dark magic to put out the fire to realize just what had happened.  
  
Seiren wound up momentarily passing out in Aragorn's arms. He whimpered softly, and feebly tried to get free, which Aragorn kept preventing.  
  
Legolas kept up with his lover as they raced towards Saeru. The Elvish horse snorted, and led the way to a cave that they had passed by on the way to the camp.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas ran inside it, and Legolas took a blanket and spread it out. Aragorn placed Seiren on it, and the red-haired elf moaned, shaking, before he fought his way back to consciousness.  
  
Amethyst eyes met emerald green eyes, and then dark grey eyes, as Seiren let out a choking gasp.  
  
'Legolas?' Seiren whispered, looking relieved.  
  
Legolas smiled gently at Seiren. 'Tis all right, Seiren. Aragorn and I rescued you from Motarasu.'  
  
Seiren averted his gaze at those words. His eyes went even more purple than usual, as he realized that he now wore Elessar's cloak.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. The blonde elf looked at him, uncertain of how to help Seiren. Aragorn gestured towards Seiren's clothes, which Legolas still held, before he turned and left the cave momentarily, to give them some time alone.  
  
"Here," Legolas said gently, handing Seiren his clothes.  
  
Seiren reached for the pale blue outfit, and took it. What the elf truly wanted was somewhere he could bathe and remove the feel on him from where Motarasu had touched him. But Seiren let Elessar's cloak slip, as he struggled to redress.  
  
Legolas wordlessly assisted his best friend, pulling on the shirt and tunic, before helping Seiren to stand and replace his leggings. Seiren was half asleep, Legolas saw. No wonder he hadn't been able to use magic.  
  
Seiren fell asleep standing up, and Legolas lowered him back to the ground. The blonde elf placed his lover's cloak over his sleeping friend as a blanket, before going outside to check on Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn stood when he saw Legolas coming out. "Is Seiren all right, Legolas?"  
  
"He's sleeping now, my love. What effect this will have on him will take time to tell," Legolas murmured. "It should have been me, not him." Tears sparkled in his emerald eyes.  
  
Aragorn swiftly took his lover in his arms. "Dear one, Seiren made the choice for you. All we can do is try to comfort him as best we can, to ease his pain."  
  
Legolas nodded, leaning into the embrace. "I pray his suffering eases in time."  
  
Aragorn gently kissed Legolas on the lips. "I know that it will, because we will see him through it, love."  
  
Legolas sighed, half sorrowful, and half happy. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," Legolas teased softly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Aragorn's response was a low chuckle, as he held Legolas tightly to comfort his lover.  
  
To be continued 


	12. Lost Soul

Note: All unknown characters are mine! Elvish speech is in ' '! Slash between Legolas/Aragorn. Minor violence in this chapter, mentioned rape. Takes place a few hours after 'Loss of Innocence'.  
  
Lost Soul  
  
Part 12  
  
Seiren moaned softly, as he opened his eyes. His body and soul both hurt, as he looked around the cave. He was alone, he realized, and wondered where Legolas had gone. His eyes were pure amethyst, as he sat up, before standing carefully.  
  
Seiren made his way out of the cave, shaking slightly. He peered around to look for his best friend, and heard some muffled noises. Seiren followed them and saw Aragorn and Legolas were laying next to each other, clad only in their leggings. They looked so peaceful and happy that Seiren did not wish to disturb them. So he turned and slowly started to walk away, returning to the cave.  
  
Legolas looked up, as he felt someone watching them. 'Someone is watching us, Aragorn,' he murmured, sitting up so he could look for the person.  
  
Aragorn's hand went to the hilt of Anduril. 'Who is it?'  
  
Legolas caught a glimpse of red hair, and stood. 'Seiren?' he called.  
  
Seiren didn't hear Legolas call his name, as the elf reached the cave and entered it once more. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes, as he remembered what had happened to him. He wrapped his arms around his bent knees, and held them close to his chest, as he rested his face against them.  
  
Aragorn exchanged a look with Legolas, before the two quickly put on their shirts and tunics, grabbed their weapons, and returned to the cave. They were afraid that Seiren had run off, so they were surprised to see him sitting there silently.  
  
Legolas touched Seiren's shoulder gently, and the red-haired elf flinched a little instinctively. 'It'll be all right, Seiren,' Legolas whispered in Elvish. 'We will help you through this, my friend. You are not alone.'  
  
Seiren looked up, and met Legolas's gaze. The elf looked lost, as he sat there. 'Thank you, Legolas,' Seiren murmured. 'I have lost part of myself, and I do not know how to find it again.'  
  
Aragorn came over to stand beside Legolas, as he put his larger hand on Seiren's other shoulder. 'We will not leave you alone, until you find yourself again,' he said gently in Elvish.  
  
Seiren turned to Aragorn. 'Thank you, Elessar.' He closed his eyes again, as he rested his head against his knees once more.  
  
Legolas's heart ached for his gentle friend, and it clashed with seething anger at Motarasu. The blond elf vowed that the evil one would rue the day he dared to violate Seiren, as he watched his friend sit there and say nothing.  
  
'It is not only what Motarasu did that pains me so, Legolas,' Seiren whispered. 'It's the pain inside of me.'  
  
Legolas frowned, as he knelt beside Seiren. Aragorn sat down as well, as Legolas placed a hand on Seiren's face and focused his magic. An Elvish curse came out of his mouth. A look of fury appeared on the elf's face before Legolas abruptly jumped to his feet and ran out of the cave.  
  
Aragorn stood and froze, uncertain of whether to go after his lover, or stay here with the vulnerable elf who needed support right now. The sound of a horse galloping off made Aragorn's decision for him. There was only one horse here, and that was Seiren's Elvish stallion, Saeru. He looked at the red-haired elf. 'Forgive me for asking, but what is it that has made Legolas so angry?'  
  
'Ullin and I no longer have separate minds,' Seiren said softly. 'Motarasu saw to that. We now share everything, pain or pleasure. Technically, Ullin is now me, for I was in control when the mental barriers were shattered.'  
  
'Could something like that happen to Legolas?' Aragorn questioned.  
  
'Not really. Legolas and Mikomi's souls are one, unlike how mine and Ullin's were.' The elf turned a gaze full of sorrow towards Aragorn. 'Fear not, Elessar. Legolas will be all right.' Seiren was trying to erase the worry he saw in the king's eyes, even as he dealt with his own inner pain.  
  
Aragorn knew that instead of Seiren comforting him, he should be helping the elf. 'Do you want to talk about it, Seiren?" he asked quietly. 'I can read your pain in everything you do.'  
  
Seiren looked towards the ground. 'There's not much to tell,' he murmured. 'I was half asleep the entire time.' Shame was in his voice.  
  
Aragorn reached out and tilted the elf's face up. 'Twas not your fault, Seiren. Do not lower your gaze.' Fear for the rest of the Fellowship was also in Aragorn's mind, for he had not seen them when they rescued Seiren. He let go of the elf's face, before he sat on a rock. He watched the seemingly lost elf carefully.  
  
Seiren was grateful that his magic allowed him to pick up Elessar's fear. 'Your friends are all right, Elessar, for I freed them before Motarasu… I told them to go to Rivendell.'  
  
'They left you there alone?' Aragorn was incredulous. His friends would never do something like that.  
  
'I told them to leave me behind,' Seiren explained. 'Aradia needs them more than I do, Elessar, for Motarasu wants her dead.'  
  
Aragorn turned pale at those words. 'Why?'  
  
'She has the gift of prophecy. That makes her dangerous, in Motarasu's eyes.' Seiren averted his gaze from Aragorn, as a single tear ran down his face.  
  
Aragorn saw the tear anyway, and gently wiped it away. 'Cry if you need to, Seiren,' the human murmured gently.  
  
Seiren had his face in his hands, as silent tears ran down his face. Aragorn took the weeping elf in his arms, and held him tightly, as Seiren cried softly for the first time in his life, with his face resting on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn was saddened that the once gentle and brave elf now seemed like a lost child.  
  
*****************************  
  
Motarasu's Camp  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas came charging up to the camp, his magic swirling around him in a frenzy. He shouted Motarasu's name angrily, rage burning inside of him.  
  
Motarasu appeared, and was stunned when he saw Legolas before him on a Elven stallion. "So you've come back to me," the dark lord sneered.  
  
Legolas flung raw magic at Motarasu, which sent him into agony. "That was for Seiren!" Legolas yelled.  
  
Motarasu used his dark magic to counter it as best as he could, when more pain suddenly tore through him, from within. It hurt worse than ever. "What are you doing to me?" Motarasu yelled. The shadow creatures watched, as Nekura quickly started preparing a teleportation spell. She only had a few moments to complete the spell.  
  
"That was for my other friends that you hurt!" Legolas channeled his anger and rage into another attack, and was satisfied when he heard a cry of agony tear out of Motarasu. "And this… This is for you!"  
  
But before the spell could strike, the camp and everyone in it, save for Legolas and Saeru vanished, thanks to Nekura's own dark magic.  
  
"Damn you, Motarasu!" Legolas yelled. "I will find you and make you pay!" The blond elf struggled to regain control of his rage. He finally did so, and his thoughts cleared. What was he doing here when Seiren needed him the most? Legolas spurred Saeru into a gallop, making for the cave as fast as he could.  
  
***********  
  
The Cave  
  
***********  
  
It was quiet when Legolas entered the cave once more. Aragorn turned, and put a finger to his lips. Seiren had cried himself to sleep, and had his head resting in Aragorn's lap.  
  
'Is he all right?' Legolas asked quietly, guilt in his voice.  
  
Aragorn nodded silently. Part of him was angry that Legolas had taken off like that, without telling him where he went. 'He's sleeping.'  
  
Legolas made his way over to Seiren, and knelt beside him. 'I'm sorry, Aragorn. I should not have done what I did.' A silent nod was what he got in answer. Legolas heard a small whimper from Seiren, and gently touched his friend on the shoulder.  
  
Aragorn gently brushed the hair out of Seiren's open eyes as the elf slept, before he took Legolas's hand in his. The blond elf looked at his lover, as Aragorn brought his hand up to his lips. 'Seiren is very frail, Legolas. He cried for nearly two hours.'  
  
Legolas sighed. 'I have never seen him cry, for he has not before.' The two regarded the sleeping elf, who had tear streaks on his face. Legolas gently took out a small cloth and dried them.  
  
Seiren stirred a little, before he blinked his eyes open. 'You're all right, Legolas,' he murmured. 'I was worried.' Seiren lifted his head off of Aragorn's lap, and looked at his best friend.  
  
'I'm sorry I worried you,' Legolas said.  
  
'Tis all right.' The red-haired elf met Aragorn's gaze. 'Once more, thank you, Elessar.'  
  
'Call me Aragorn, Seiren,' Aragorn said gently.  
  
Seiren nodded slowly, as he slowly stood and headed back to his own bed, so Legolas and Aragorn could have some time alone. He laid down and fell asleep again without even pulling the covers over him. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a small smile, before the blond elf stood, and silently walked over to Seiren. He gently covered his best friend with some blankets, before he returned to sit by Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn moved to the floor and sat there, beside his lover. He kissed Legolas softly, before cupping the elf's face in his hands. 'You had me concerned as well, love.'  
  
'I was angry and frustrated,' Legolas confessed. 'Not only did Motarasu assault Seiren, but I have seen no trace of our other friends.' He leaned towards Aragorn, and stole a warm kiss.  
  
'Seiren told me that he sent them to Rivendell to ensure Aradia's safety,' Aragorn told Legolas, as he flicked his tongue on the tip of Legolas's ear.  
  
The tension noticeably left the elf, as he shivered a little. 'So they are alive, and Aradia will be as safe as she can possibly be, with Elrond and the others watching over her.'  
  
Aragorn nodded, as he put his arms around Legolas's waist. The two stayed like that for a while, for they did not want to leave Seiren alone, at least for now.  
  
To be continued 


	13. Infighting

Note: All unknown characters are mine! Elvish speech is in ` '! Slash between Legolas/Aragorn. Rated R for minor violence and mentioned rape.  
  
Infighting  
  
Part 13  
  
Seiren awoke to the sounds of a fight between Legolas and Aragorn. He feigned sleep, as he flicked his eyes around the cave, until they came to rest on the two figures glaring at each other.  
  
`We should go after Motarasu!' Legolas shouted angrily in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn make a scoffing sound. `Seiren is not ready to face him again, Legolas. And we should let our friends know that we are all right,' the human said pointedly.  
  
`We don't have time, for right now Motarasu and his minions have suffered a major setback. We can defeat them now,' the blond elf snapped.  
  
`And what of Seiren?' Aragorn questioned softly. `Do you honestly think he could bear seeing Motarasu again so soon?'  
  
Legolas scowled, knowing that Aragorn had a point. `My father has a saying, Aragorn: "If you fall off of a horse, you should get right back on, lest you become scared." Seiren will be fine!'  
  
`No thanks to you!' Aragorn knew he'd struck a nerve, but he was too angry to care. `With you gallivanting off to confront Motarasu, how could you possibly help him?'  
  
Seiren stood slowly, and whispered, `Stop it.' He hated this, that they were fighting over him. Neither Aragorn or Legolas heard him, as they continued.  
  
`Should I be worried that you and Seiren might get together?' Legolas hissed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since he'd lashed out at Motarasu like that, he'd become angry and more quick to act than think.  
  
Seiren turned pale. He'd never thought of Aragorn like that, and judging from the look on the king of Gondor's face, neither had he. The red-haired elf silently slipped towards the entrance, and paused to look back.  
  
`Are you out of your mind, Legolas?' Aragorn asked incredulously. `What's wrong with you?'  
  
`Stop it, stop it, stop it!' Seiren shouted, his voice growing louder each time, as blue light enveloped him.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn turned as one to look at the elf, who stood there, an expression of tremendous sadness and pain on his face.  
  
`Seiren,' Legolas gasped. He turned pale, as did Aragorn.  
  
`The last thing I meant to do is make the two of you fight,' Seiren whispered sadly. `I'll go back to Rivendell by myself, so that you will be happy again, Legolas. Do not worry about me, for I shall be all right.' The elf felt a tear running down his face, before he turned and ran out of the cave, leaving Saeru behind for the two lovers to ride.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas shot each other a `Look what you've done now!' glare.  
  
`We have to find him,' Aragorn said, waiting to see what Legolas would say.  
  
Legolas nodded silently. `God, he must have heard everything I said,' the blond elf said hoarsely, as he followed his best friend. Aragorn was right behind him, but paused when he saw the Elvish horse.  
  
`Let's take Saeru, Legolas,' Aragorn told the elf.  
  
`Good idea.' The two vaulted onto Saeru, with Legolas behind Aragorn. He clung tightly to his lover's waist, as they rode after Seiren.  
  
Seiren tore through the bushes, and heard the sounds of the Elvish horse behind him. The elf stood out in his light blue outfit, as he continued walking.  
  
`Seiren, I'm sorry,' Legolas whispered. Seiren didn't even look at his best friend.  
  
Aragorn said, `We both are.' Amethyst eyes met his grey ones.  
  
`I don't want to cause any more problems,' Seiren softly murmured.  
  
`You have never caused any problems, my friend,' Legolas said honestly. `And I made you a promise. You won't go through this alone, Seiren.'  
  
A smile hesitantly lit up Seiren's face. `Are you certain of that, Legolas? I seem to recall knocking you out once when you wished to fight,' the elf said quietly.  
  
`I remember,' Legolas muttered. `But your heart was in the right place. Come, my friend. We will go to Rivendell together.'  
  
`There is only one horse,' Seiren pointed out.  
  
`And elves are light,' Aragorn interjected. `Climb on.'  
  
Seiren was taken aback, before he slowly climbed on behind Legolas, and held his best friend tightly. Once he had a firm grasp, Aragorn signaled the Elven stallion to gallop towards Rivendell.  
  
A blue light flickered around them, much to Aragorn's surprise. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Seiren was murmuring something in Elvish, as his light flowed around him.  
  
`What's he doing, Legolas?' the human questioned.  
  
Legolas shot him a merry grin. `Speeding up the journey, my love. We'll reach Rivendell in not time, now.' He gently pressed his face against his lover's back, as he remembered the hurtful things he'd said. `Forgive me, Estel,' he whispered in the human's ear. `I don't know what came over me.'  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, but he was worried about Legolas. He decided to ask Seiren about it later.  
  
The three reached Rivendell in less than an hour, and were shocked at the sight that they saw before them.  
  
Gimli, the Hobbits, and Gandalf were fighting against Motarasu's minions at Rivendell's borders.  
  
The three dismounted when they were close enough to help, and went to work.  
  
Legolas chanted a spell, and threw a dazzling ball of light at the lead attackers. Aragorn drew Anduril, and leapt into the fray, dodging and slicing. Seiren assisted Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam by conjuring up his own fire spells.  
  
Their attention was focused on the fight, as Aragorn slit the throat of yet another dark creature.  
  
`Duck!' Seiren shouted to Frodo, before he sent a lightning blast over the kneeling Frodo and struck the creature directly behind him.  
  
Gimli hacked at them, fighting side by side with Aragorn. Gandalf was using magic as well. Everyone was so busy that no-one noticed when Motarasu appeared in a flicker of black light.  
  
The dark lord searched and found the elf he was looking for. "Seiren..." he hissed. He hungered for another taste of the elf, as he advanced on the unaware Seiren. Only a handful of his dark creations were still alive, but Motarasu didn't care.  
  
Seiren felt the dark magic of a spell seconds after it was cast. Seconds later, he suddenly found himself immobilized and trapped inside a magical barrier. `Legolas! Aragorn!' he shouted, not being able to keep the fear out of his voice, as he realized who held him prisoner.  
  
The lovers turned at once, and saw that Seiren was hovering in the air next to Motarasu. They ran towards him at once, as did the rest of the Fellowship. All were close enough to hear Motarasu's cruel words.  
  
"If it isn't the little elf whore," Motarasu sneered. "Come back for more?" he taunted, as he passed his hand through the magical barrier and touched the elf's face, before stepping closer. `I've marked you as mine, Seiren. It is the best way to destroy your Elven soul and Light, and force you into the darkness.' His hands then began to move down the imprisoned elf's body.  
  
Shame crept into Seiren's eyes as he struggled to in vain to get free from Motarasu's touch. Aragorn had been right, the red-haired elf knew. He had not been ready to face this human again. Fear erupted in him, and a dazzling blue aura of light surrounded him, as Seiren's amethyst eyes pleaded silently as they looked at the Fellowship. `No... more...' Seiren whispered. `Please...'  
  
`Get your hands off him, Motarasu! I refuse to let you touch him like that again!' Legolas snapped. His white light had flickers of dark gray in it, as it swirled around him and rushed towards the dark lord, who was knocked backwards by a few feet.  
  
Those that Seiren had rescued exchanged a look, as comprehension dawned on them and they turned towards the dark lord, guilt, horror, and anger in their eyes. Guilt that they had left Seiren behind, even with the elf's assistance, leaving him to a fate that some believed was worse than death, horror that even the evil Motarasu could do something like that to such a gentle and caring elf, and anger that he was implying that he would do so again. They begged to differ.  
  
They turned as one to attack Motarasu. Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Merry held their daggers tightly. Gimli brandished his axe, and Gandalf prepared a spell.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a look of combined fury and anger, as they prepared to launch an attack, along with their infuriated friends. Aragorn saw the unspoken cry in Seiren's face, as Motarasu grabbed him again, and he growled lowly. Legolas began conjuring a spell, which grew brighter as it was finally prepared.  
  
Several things happened at once, as Motarasu grabbed a hold of Seiren's throat, lifting the elf high into the air.  
  
To be continued 


	14. Brink Of Destruction

Note: All unknown characters are mine! Elvish speech is in ` '! Slash between Legolas/Aragorn. Rated R for minor violence! Motarasu dies next chapter! By the way, reviewers, there is a sequel out to this called `Matters Of The Heart!' It focuses on a romance between Aradia and Seiren, but also contains A/L slash.  
  
Brink Of Destruction  
  
Part 14  
  
Legolas's spell went out of control when it combined with the spell that Gandalf had cast.  
  
The Hobbits, Gimli, and Aragorn attacked Motarasu with their physical weapons.  
  
Seiren was crying out Legolas's name as he saw his best friend collapse next to Gandalf.  
  
Motarasu was choking Seiren, as the red-haired elf concentrated his magic to stop the spell.  
  
`Let go of me, Motarasu, before we're all killed!' Seiren shouted, for huge gusts of wind were tearing through where they all were.  
  
"Wild magic can send the world into chaos just as easily, Seiren," Motarasu smirked.  
  
Seiren struggled fiercely, his mind on one goal. He had to reach Legolas. But he was starting to lose consciousness, for he could not breath.  
  
Aragorn came to his rescue and sliced across the hand that held the elf's throat.  
  
Motarasu screeched in agony and dropped Seiren, who backed away, before taking a few moments to catch his breath.  
  
Seiren then raced over and knelt beside Legolas, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. A brilliant blue light surrounded him as Seiren began to yell out the counter-spell in Elvish, to cancel the effects of the now wild magic. He was also using his magic to prevent the backlash from hurting Legolas. Thus, his own light began to grow stronger, until it covered the darkness surrounding the area.  
  
Motarasu kept trying to fight his way over to Seiren to stop him, but kept being blocked by the others.  
  
Legolas awoke and cast a new spell. Seiren immediately blocked it, looking at his friend in horror.  
  
`Stop, Legolas. Can't you see it?' Seiren cried.  
  
Legolas looked at his friend. `See what?'  
  
`Your light has blots of darkness on it now, Legolas,' Seiren whispered. `You may not use its power in anger or it will turn you.'  
  
Legolas looked at his glowing hands and realized that Seiren was right. Blackness had merged with his own white light, as he looked at remnant of magic glowing around his hands.  
  
`Get rid of your anger, Legolas. Release your hate. Use the power of love,' Seiren said wisely.  
  
Legolas nodded. `I will.' His light flickered and shone with purity once more, for the blond elf had known what Seiren had said was true. He took the words into his heart and his light changed back to dazzling white.  
  
Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship held Motarasu at bay, but their weapons were useless.  
  
The magic in the air was starting finally fading away into nothingness once more.  
  
Motarasu spat a curse on Seiren and Legolas as he attempted to reach the weakened elves once more.  
  
`Seiren?' Legolas questioned in Elvish. His friend was so pale as Seiren finally finished countering the magic. `What have you done?' Legolas was horrified.  
  
Seiren looked at Legolas. `What I had to do, Legolas. I used up most of my power to stop the wild magic. It's up to you now.' The elf sighed softly.  
  
Nekura appeared in front of them slowly, using her own magic. "Let's play, chosen ones," she taunted.  
  
Legolas and Seiren exchanged a puzzled glance.  
  
Seiren weakly questioned, `Chosen ones?'  
  
Nekura cracked her whip. "You heard me. Did you really think it was just a coincidence that the two of you became Bearers of Light?"  
  
Legolas's magic was weak and unstable, so he knew better than to use a spell. He looked at Seiren, who was gazing at him.  
  
The red-haired elf whispered a few words in Elvish, and a bow and arrows appeared in Legolas's hands. `Only a living weapon may harm her,' he explained softly. Seiren then looked at Nekura. `You can return to what you were, Nekura, before Motarasu changed you.  
  
Nekura snarled and hit Seiren first with her whip, lashing him across the cheek. The elf bought time for Legolas to notch an arrow on the bow.  
  
Nekura whipped across Seiren's face again, but he did nothing. He just sat there looking at her as she lashed him again.  
  
Drips of blood ran down Seiren's face. `Motarasu is using you. Once he get what he wants, Middle-Earth will be doomed, and you will be, too.'  
  
"This is boring," she snarled. "I think it's time to kill you, Seiren, for all your interferences! How dare you speak about my husband that way!" Nekura raised her whip again, and slowly began to bring it down.  
  
But she never finished bringing it down. A faint thud sounded. Legolas held a now arrowless bow, with the string still moving slightly.  
  
Nekura weakly touched the arrow that was now lodged in her heart. She turned a furious gaze at Legolas, who looked back neutrally, and Seiren, who had sadness in his amethyst eyes.  
  
Nekura then fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Compassionate Seiren closed her eyes, and murmured softly in Elvish, hoping that she found peace in the afterlife.  
  
Motarasu instantly felt it when his wife died. He bellowed in rage and renewed his efforts to get past Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn did his best to stop him, but Motarasu conjured up more dark creatures to grab the Immortal human.  
  
Motarasu shoved Seiren aside hard and picked up the body of his wife.  
  
He glared at Legolas and Seiren. "You did this!"  
  
`Wrong,' Seiren answered, as he slowly stood. His powers were renewed, as he looked at Motarasu. `You are the one who sought to bring destruction to Middle-Earth. Everything was peaceful until you unleashed the darkness once more.'  
  
Legolas added, `You are the one who tortured others in your own selfish ambitions, Motarasu. Any pain that you feel now is pain that you have caused in your attempts to release the full power of chaos.'  
  
Motarasu scoffed. "Sentimental fools! You don't even know what I truly am!"  
  
Seiren and Legolas stood next to each other.  
  
Aragorn finally finished killing the creatures that held him, and ran over to stand between his lover and Seiren.  
  
Darkness emanated from Motarasu, as his eyes turned pitch black. "Haven't you fools figured it out yet? I am the Chaos!" His voice was dark and twisted.  
  
Two blazing lights rose to meet the darkness, combining together to vanquish the night once and for all!  
  
A blue one and a white one.  
  
To be continued 


	15. All Shall Find The Light At Last

Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter! All unknown characters are mine! The spell Seiren and Legolas use is a modified spell from L.J. Smith's `Witchlight' and so is part of the scene afterwards! It is not mine! Elvish speech is in `'! Slash between Legolas/Aragorn. High Rating for violence and death! There is a sequel out to this called `Matters Of The Heart!' It focuses on romance between Aradia and Seiren, but also contains A/L slash. I may write another sequel to this, but if I do, it won't be until after the other one is finished. An epilogue will follow this chapter, but then this fic is over.  
  
All Shall Find The Light At Last  
  
Part 15  
  
`We have no choice,' Legolas said to Seiren, his face slightly pale.  
  
Seiren nodded and closed his eyes. `We must use the spell.' He opened his amethyst eyes and looked at his best friend. `Make no mistake, Legolas,' Seiren said firmly. `I will be the primary caster. Not many will care if I die, but if you die... Aragorn, Aradia, and everyone else would be grief-stricken.'  
  
Legolas gasped. `You can't throw your life away for me, Seiren.'  
  
`I do what I must, my friend,' Seiren said sadly, as he prepared the spell. `You have little magic left yourself, Legolas.'  
  
`We do it together,' Legolas said, using the little magic he had left to prevent his closest friend from casting the spell.  
  
Seiren nodded finally, as he and Legolas both prepared to cast the most powerful spell of Light that they knew. Both knew the risk, and for that reason, Seiren would be the primary caster.  
  
Legolas could see that Seiren was determined to keep him from dying, and would not allow him to help if Legolas tried to stop him. So he finally agreed.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on both of the elves' shoulders. `Be careful, both of you!'  
  
The blond and red-haired elves nodded, as a smile of thanks appeared on their faces. The Bearers of Light then stepped closer to Motarasu, who was now letting out huge gusts of magic, which pulled at everything and warped it.  
  
`Motarasu!' Seiren cried. `Lord of Chaos, bringer of darkness!'  
  
`Eternal night, destroyer of light!' Legolas added, his voice echoing directly behind Seiren's softer voice.  
  
Motarasu turned and faced them, laughing evilly. `I am the Chaos! You will all be destroyed!' He unleashed a furious magic attack on the two elves, which tore them away from each other and flung them hard against the ground.  
  
Seiren was thrown by Aragorn. A scrape was on his face, as Aragorn ran over and helped the elf up.  
  
`Forget me,' Seiren gasped. `Go get Legolas!'  
  
Aragorn nodded and ran over to his lover, and set him on his feet. Legolas smiled in gratitude.  
  
`Fear me, Motarasu! And fear the power I possess,' Seiren said in an ethereal voice, as his blue light surrounded all.  
  
`Fear me as well, Motarasu, and Aragorn who stands with me!' Legolas said, in a strangely calm and peaceful voice. A beautiful white aura shone around him, and joined with Seiren's light. `Power cannot be created alone, nor can it be used alone.' Aragorn stood behind Legolas, with his hands on the shoulders of the one he loved. And he prayed that his lover would be alive after this battle.  
  
"Fools," Motarasu snarled, as he flung another attack at the Bearers. It reflected off of the blue light, which was protecting them.  
  
`Mine was the hand that buried you in silence!' Seiren said, the words echoing around everyone. His light flickered stronger.  
  
Legolas spoke directly after him, so the spell-casting was interwoven. `Mine was the hand that took your power!' His words were echoing as well.  
  
Motarasu growled and sent dark lightning at them both. It managed to penetrate the Light, but the necklace that Aragorn wore prevented it from harming him.  
  
`Mine was the hand that cast you into sleep eternally!' Seiren said, calmness settling over him.  
  
`Mine was the hand that sealed you away,' Legolas said.  
  
Motarasu was starting to get scared, for he recognized this spell. It was the only spell that could destroy him! He advanced on Aragorn, planning to use him as a hostage to prevent the Bearers of Light from reciting the rest of the spell.  
  
Seiren interposed himself between Motarasu and Aragorn. He was starting to get tired, for he was maintaining three spells at once. And the Chaos had not released its true form yet.  
  
`Aragorn, now is the time to use your mirror!' Seiren cried, as Motarasu seized him.  
  
Aragorn reached into his pocket and took out the mirror. He caught the reflection of their enemy in it, and a miracle happened.  
  
Motarasu screamed in agony as the mirror ate away his disguise. Light flowed forth from the mirror, a golden light, which burned the dark souls of those of darkness. The disguise melted away, and his true form was revealed.  
  
The mirror returned to normal, and Aragorn returned it to his pocket and gaped at the monster in front of them.  
  
It was a huge, black shadow, with glowing red eyes and an evil smile.  
  
"You will be bound to me, Seiren," it hissed. "Could anyone possibly love me when I look like this?"  
  
Seiren and Legolas continued their spell, chanting together this time.  
  
`Ours is the power of Eärendil's light!'  
  
Motarasu bellowed and began yet another assault. This time, he attacked the others in the Fellowship.  
  
`Ours is the power of the ages!'  
  
The two elves' voices were serene as they spoke the last line of the spell.  
  
`Ours is the power of the END OF THE WORLD!'  
  
The two lights that shone around the elves changed drastically.  
  
The pale blue light became a dazzling, lightning-brilliant blue.  
  
The white light was blazing white, blinding hot.  
  
The two lights merged together and something like a supernova was born.  
  
No one could see what happened to the Lord of Chaos; the combined light was simply too bright as it engulfed him. Where it flared around everyone, they were engulfed in a radiance that shone through them.  
  
But all heard the agonizing scream of death coming from the evil creature, as the blackness faded into nothingness.  
  
Seiren and Legolas both had their eyes closed and were bathed in their own light, hovering a few feet above the ground. Their expressions were calm and gentle.  
  
Aragorn caught his breath, for they looked ethereal. And far more beautiful than the dreams of mortals.  
  
`It is love which separates the weak from the strong, Aragorn,' Mikomi's voice whispered on the wind. `And it is also love which makes them frail.'  
  
`Are they dead?' Aragorn was afraid to reach out and touch Legolas.  
  
`They rest,' Mikomi's voice said gently to him, for his form did not appear. `They are weary and exhausted, and will remain so for a while.'  
  
Aragorn touched the hand of the one he loved tentatively. A tiny jolt of energy went through his fingertips and up his arm. Legolas did not move, though his hand was warm to the touch.  
  
`Do not fear so, Aragorn. Let them rest and recover. Twas not an easy battle that they fought, and the spell has draining effects on the caster,' Mikomi's voice told the human.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship awoke and made their way over to where Legolas and Seiren floated, each within a halo of their own light.  
  
Each were in awe as they watched the two elves.  
  
Aragorn waited for Legolas to awaken.  
  
Eventually, both a pair of green eyes and a pair of amethyst eyes flickered open. Contentment and understanding shone in their eyes, as they looked at those around them.  
  
Legolas looked wise and regal, as he returned to the ground and went into Aragorn's arms.  
  
Seiren stood alone, smiling softly, before he weakly turned and began to walk away once more. An Elvish whistle drew everyone's attention to the solitary elf.  
  
Saeru galloped over and nuzzled his Elven rider. I'm on the outside, looking in, as always, the red-haired elf thought wistfully, as he patted his Elvish horse. But fare you well, Legolas, and I pray we meet again. The red-haired elf mounted very carefully, and prepared to vanish once more.  
  
`Seiren!' Legolas cried. He was too tired to run over to his friend, but his emerald eyes pleaded for Seiren not to go.  
  
`Where are you going?' Aragorn questioned.  
  
`I still need to heal,' Seiren murmured quietly. `So I will leave now to reflect on what has happened. I am no longer needed here, for Aradia is now safe and the darkness is gone.'  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were stricken by those words and the loneliness in Seiren's soft, amethyst eyes. The two lovers exchanged a look and nodded, before going into action.  
  
To be concluded 


	16. Epilogue

Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter! All unknown characters are mine! Elvish speech is in ''! Slash between Legolas/Aragorn. This is the final chapter. If I write another sequel to this, it will not be until after 'Matters of the Heart' is finished.

Epilogue:

Seiren was stunned when Aragorn half carried Legolas over, and the two stood in front of his horse.

'What are you doing?' he questioned softly, blinking his amethyst eyes. His red hair blew wild and free in the wind.

Legolas weakly took hold of the horse's reins. 'I made you a promise, Seiren, and I will see it through.'

'We both promised,' Aragorn corrected. 'If you need to heal, you should return with us to Mirkwood.'

'Tis too dangerous,' Seiren murmured. 'Two apparent 'chosen ones' in one place. And I am not known in Mirkwood.'

'Seiren…' Legolas said sternly. 'Stop trying to run away. We are here to help you, and we will not let you leave like this until you are ready.'

Aragorn said quietly, 'There are two of us and one of you, Seiren. Don't make us have to carry you back to Mirkwood kicking and screaming.'

Seiren closed his eyes for a few moments.

The red-haired elf did not want to be alone, not truly. And he knew that both Legolas and Aragorn were stubborn. They wouldn't hesitate to drag him to Mirkwood against his will. And Seiren wanted to see Aradia again. He had a special place for the young girl in his heart.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, uncertain. Neither wanted Seiren to deal with his pain alone.

'I do not want any to know of my true identity,' Seiren told them. 'Nor do I want them to know about…'

'You can still change into your other form, can you not?' Aragorn questioned.

Seiren nodded. 'But 'he' is not the same anymore. 'He'… We shared the same memory.'

Legolas touched his best friend's arm. 'Let us help you.'

Seiren took a deep breath and nodded. A flicker of a blue aura was still around him.

'As you wish,' he murmured. His eyes shone with a strange light.

"Daddy! Legolas!" Aradia shouted, as she and Lord Elrond came running out.

Seiren grabbed his crystal and changed, for the first time in days, back to his other form.

The elf looked at Aradia with his brown eyes, instead of amethyst.

'I told you they'd be all right, princess,' he told her gently.

Aragorn scooped up his daughter and swung her around in the air.

'You promised, Ullin, and everything is just like you said it would be!' she cried. 'Everything's ok, now." Aradia slipped to the ground, and hugged Legolas.

Seiren dismounted, and held the reins of his horse. To his surprise, Aradia then ran over and embraced him.

Legolas was puzzled, but Aragorn understood.

'Thank you, Ullin. You saved my life. How is your wound?' Aradia questioned, for she was worried.

'Already healed, princess,' he responded, showing her his bare arm.

She smiled. 'Will I heal like that one day?'

A stricken look came into Seiren's eyes, and they flashed amethyst for a few moments.

Aragorn and Legolas flinched, but were surprised when Seiren answered Aradia, his eyes brown again.

'I hope so, little one. Healing is not easy and it takes time,' Seiren said quietly.

Legolas and Aragorn turned to each other, relief written on their faces.

The lovers embraced gently, holding each other close.

'I think he'll be all right,' Legolas whispered. 'He just needs time to heal, and support.'

'And we will be there to see him through,' Aragorn murmured, before he kissed Legolas gently, which made the elf to moan softly.

Legolas returned the kiss staggeringly, enjoying the sweet taste of his lover, as the kiss grew deeper. Hands crept up to cup faces, as the kiss lingered for long moments.

Seiren instinctively covered Aradia's eyes.

Lord Elrond coughed and turned his gaze.

Frodo grinned, as did the other Hobbits.

Gandalf chuckled a little.

Gimli shook his head and grumbled, "You shouldn't be doing that in front of your little daughter, Aragorn."

Aragorn turned red, and the two broke apart, scowling at the dwarf.

"Doing what?" Aradia asked curiously, as Seiren uncovered her eyes.

The adults looked at each other and started laughing.

Seiren, however, did not, until Legolas and Aragorn came over to him. Each placed a hand on a shoulder.

'You ok?' Legolas questioned. Aragorn looked at Seiren quietly.

Seiren sighed softly. 'I will be. Someday.' His gaze went back to Aradia, who was laughing at something that Frodo had said to her.

And just for a few seconds, a strange emotion flickered in his eyes, which had turned amethyst once more. Then his eyes returned to 'normal'.

The End


End file.
